I love you
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Rachel's party do something more than unite New Directions, Spencer knows about it. Bad summary, give it a chance. Spencer's POV.
1. I love you

So here it is, it's my first fic and English is not my native language. Reviews are more than welcome, also tell me if you want more. Spenson forever! :)

* * *

**I love you**

I'm done, Mason is killing me!

Literally, since I've got to pick him and Madison up, I'm still thinking there's something weird between them even when they're twins, to arrive to Rachel's place it has been an even more sadistic torture than any in every horror movie. I'm so use to see him in his Cheerio uniform that wearing something else makes him to seem a completely different person.

Those tight jeans that show up his bubble butt and those beautiful legs, the shirt that shows the skinny yet strong he is. The twirls and all the stunts have made good to him. It's not the first time his outfit temps me, in _Arthur's Theme_ I was more than ready to rip off the suit and do all kind of things to him until he passed out. It's hard not to spy on him in the locker room when he's wearing nothing more than a towel, hanging dangerously down on his hips, for him to be walking randomly wearing something that makes him look so freaking hot.

Then it begins, Mercedes and Roderick on the stage along with the sound of the bass, beginning with the first stanzas of _All About That Bass_. Gay fact: I simply adore that song.

I turn my head to the right; he's completely happy and clapping, moving on his place. I've never saw him so happy, neither when we won the Invitationals. Watching him dancing and juggling it's something I can't stop doing.

Mercedes and Roderick's voices work in a rhythm and tone-mix more than perfect.

In a try all the balls on his hands fall off. He bend over, picking up two that fall near the stage, and when he does I can see his red boxer brief showing from the upper part of his jeans. I bite my lower lip hard.

One of them rolls over to my feet, I pick it up in time when he's in front of me. I freeze for a second, stretching my arm mechanically to hand it over.

He gives me a little smile, he ducks his head and runs to the bar, leaving the balls there when Mercedes approaches him and both of them move their hips at the same time, in a rhythm that I want him to do on mine. «Stop doing that!».

"C'mon!" he says.

He stretches his hands, giving me another always-present smile. I shrink on my place but I take him with my free hand. He helps me up and drags me to the center of the room, along with all New Directions.

Even when at first I supposed this could be a blow below the belt to my reputation, I love being with this guys. We're like some kind of family that was destined to be together, it was just matter of time and to make the right choices.

He sweeps to the right, standing in front of… her… Jane…

I have to admit it, I'm violently jealous of her. Since I can see they share looks in the choir room the only thing I want to do is to push Jane away and state to her and to everybody that Mason is mine, even when he doesn't know it.

We stay in the middle of the room, I'm doing my best to dance, something in which I'm not that good at and I'd rather to do in the loneliness of my bedroom, but in singing I can kick some of their asses.

The song ends and we all clap and cheer the duet. The three glasses of strawberry drink that Sam made seemed to travel straight, I leave the fourth glass in a table and go up the stairs.

* * *

I end up with my biological need, I wash my hands and stare at my reflection. I straight up my shirt and pass a bit of water in my hair. I wink and smile to myself.

I open the door and the hallway is a little bit darker than I remember it, I close the door behind me and someone takes me from the shoulders, throwing me against a wall and I close my eyes for the impact. I'm ready to fight when a pair of lips crashes against mine, I slightly open my eyes and I can see a pair of green irises almost slightly opened than mine, treating to close, something that I do.

My hands go all the way to his hips, smaller than I expected. His hands stroke my cheeks and slips behind my head, his thumbs make lightly strokes in my nape and an electric shock travels on my spine.

"Spens…" he whispers against my lips.

His voice, deep and barely audible, wakes up all my instincts, bringing afloat the life in each one of my nerve endings.

His small tongue slides on my lower lip, I open my mouth slightly and it's my tongue the one that comes out, I'm ready for a relentless struggle.

But what he does doesn't have a name. He catches me with his lips, making some kind of sucking thing that make my legs weak and I release a moan, not a meaning of excitement; it's frustration. He chuckles and releases me.

"I just… I just give you my first kiss. You should… take me on a date, don't you think…?" he gasps. I try to calm down before talking, and choose the right words to not insult him for his little trick.

"Breadstix, Friday at eight… can we continue now?" I say.

He nods and leans again over me, his pink lips brushing and crashing on mine. I step away from the wall, moment where he jumps and surrounds me with his legs, holding me harder from the neck.

My hands stay in his hips, now I slide them slowly over his pants, caressing his butt and his strong thighs. He releases my neck and his hands travels over my chest, he sighs from time to time and bites my lower lip.

I try to do the same with a little less rudeness, but with the way he stretches his back and the movements he does because of my touch it's something almost impossible.

He moves this head and place it on my shoulder, the movement is so sudden that I start kissing his neck. He shivers, his hands now are fists on my shoulders and he mumbles my name.

"Let's go downstairs… Kurt and Blaine are… about to sing…" he gasps again.

I let him to touch the floor, he stretches his shirt, looks at his reflection in the mirror on the hallway to comb his hair a little, and he also tries to hide the third leg that just arose in his pants. «I want some of that».

He takes my hand, entwining our fingers and we walk down the almost-dark hallway. Rachel and Sam come down the stairs and also go to the basement, holding hands and she walks smiling like an idiot.

"Kurt and Blaine shouldn't be enemies?" I stop before going down. "I mean, they lead different choirs and in different schools" I say.

"Yeah, I thought that too, but what they feel for each other is so big that they can't have barriers…" he keeps quiet for a second, hesitating and his look travels in different directions.

He focuses his look so suddenly in me that I step back. A smile starts to appear in his swollen lips.

"And for the record, there's nothing between Jane and me, she just simply adore that I help her to choose clothes, although she can do it on her own" he says.

I kiss him once in the forehead, once in the nose and one last time in the lips. I open my arms and without hesitating he hugs me, placing his head in my shoulder. His breathing hits my neck and that bristle my skin.

"I love you, Spens" he whispers.

"I love you too, Mason" I whisper back.


	2. I hate one of the McCarthy's

Okay, so, even when people didn't ask for it here, I give you a second shot. I hope you like it and think about giving me a review, I'll thank it a lot.

* * *

**I hate one of the McCarthy's**

I park in front of the McCarthy's place, ten minutes before the agreed hour. I look at myself in the rearview mirror and arrange the little bow tie that Blaine suggested me to wear. I don't get how he can use them all the time, they squeeze my throat in every move. I would rather wear a normal tie.

I sigh and work up the courage to get out of the car. It's the first time that a date makes me feel so distressed, I neither felt like this in my first-ever date with someone.

Finally I walk out the car and ring the doorbell, swinging on my feet for a while before Mason's abnormal sister opens the door. She dedicates me a hateful look.

"Come in please, Mace will be ready in a second".

I obey going across the porch and the door. Madison closes it with a whip that makes me jump but I still keep moving. I've been here before, twice, but for school stuff. Without asking her I fall on one of their comfy couches in the living room.

"So? What will you do tonight?" she asks, sitting in front of me with one leg over the other, the entwined hands resting on her knees.

"We'll go to Breadstix for dinner and maybe to the movies…" I think on it for a second; not the date, her questions. "And why…?".

"You're answering this because I care about my brother".

She stiffens in her place and I sink a little in the couch. We lock eyes; she's trying to tear me into little pieces while I try to return the attack.

"Go on" I say.

"You don't make a fool of me. I already hanged out with your kind of guys, just wanting a date to get in third base in a flash" she slightly moves forward. "Are you aware that you are Mason's first relationship?".

"Are you serious?".

Yeah, I never heard anything about Mason going out with a girl, but I neither imagined that he played for my team. That if he does. I haven't asked him, and I'm not planning to ask him, I don't like to put labels on everything, let alone putting a label on people.

"Yes, and I don't want an idiot jock crashing his illusions".

I grip my nails to the armrest of the couch, biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself to start insulting her and tell her to think and insinuate anything that she wants about it. I'm very little interested in her perspective of me.

"I don't have those intentions… and if that happens forward between us then is something you're not going to be able to avoid, like it or not".

"I can be so nosy in so many things that I can surprise you" she settles completely in the couch and slides her fingers through her hair.

Still it's a fascinating transformation of a Cheerio in a field outside the school. They are totally different persons.

"I'm ready".

The two of us turn our heads at the same time, looking at a whole new Mason, at least to me, standing in the middle of the living room. Madison claps and lets out some squeaks while I sink more on the couch and try to hide from the blush that surely appeared in my cheeks.

He's wearing a black leather jacket, black tight jeans and a yellow shirt that fits a bit loose in the chest, showing the line between his little muscles that I like to watch from time to time.

"Shall we go?".

I do my best to settle my pants before getting up and stand in front of him, he raises on tiptoes and kisses me on the lips, a simple but satisfactory pressure. I can't deny I want more.

"You look amazing, Mace" he frowns.

"Mace, huh?" he raises an eyebrow. "Only she calls me like that, but I can get used to the idea" he smiles and I lean a little.

"Have fun outside the house, please" Madison exclaims behind me, making me to stop.

Without further words I stretch my arm, entwining it with his left and we walk out the front door. Just before we can put a foot on the stairs on the doorway, Jane starts to walk up, wearing a pretty blue dress with a white wool coat.

"What are you doing here?" my voice and smile can pretend I'm surprised, inside my lungs are compressed.

"Madison called me and said that a double date would be awesome".

"M-Madison?" Mace asks, turning his head just in time to see his sister closing the front door behind her.

I do the same, giving her a look that perfectly could kill her. She answers my gesture with a smile almost as lovely that the one that Mason always has present for everyone.

"It's not a date with Jane obviously, it's a girl's night with you to spare".

"B-But…" I try to say, but then I can see a sparkle in her eyes. I can't name it.

"Let's go, it's getting late and I'm hungry".

* * *

After a big bowl of pasta with chicken strips and a considerably large serving of salad I can say I start feeling satisfied. I'm sure I can eat another bowl of pasta, but I'm on a date, I have to control myself. But I'm also starving.

I could be enjoying the best of Mace's company, and that if Madison wasn't on the next table, a wall barely splitting us apart. Before anything I say to Mason she has to step in with some of their twin-ideas that only they understand. Jane and I look equally stunned.

When she's not being nosy, they talk about how Jane wants to approach to Roderick, because she considers him a charming guy with a voice that only a few people possess, and that if they have children's they would be perfect for singing.

"Have I told you that my parents almost enroll me into Dalton?".

"You're kidding me!".

"I swear it, but I just couldn't be parted from Madison, it also would have been very expensive… and… well…" he scratches the back of his neck.

"What?" he laughs a little and by reflex I laugh too.

"He wouldn't be able to left me behind, isn't it obvious? After all I'm his twin sister" I let out a growl for Madison's intervention.

"It's not that!" he shouts, looking at her and showing her his small tongue, then he looks at me. "I'd never meet you; that's what isn't obvious".

"You're too cheesy" I wink and he blushes like crazy.

"Did you need something else, gentleman?" asks a kindly old lady when she comes for our empty/almost empty plates.

"Yes, I want a chocolate milkshake, and I'm not willing to pay if it doesn't taste good, that wouldn't be the first time" I say, feeling Mason stepping more on my right foot with every word.

"Coming up, sir" she smiles to me, but fails in disguise the venom in her voice.

"We really appreciate it, thanks" he says.

The woman goes, I turn my head until I see her disappearing. I turn my head again and find one eyebrow raised in Mason's face, his lips pursed and arms crossed. Even 'angry' he always has a smile. Would he be crazy?

"What?".

"You don't have to be so rude" he says.

"I wasn't" I slid my right hand on the table, he looks at it for a second and let out a small snort before extending his left, entwining our fingers. "But I'm sorry; I'll apologize to her when she comes back".

"I hope so, because you don't have to be rude to everyone".

I roll my eyes and drink from my iced tea with my free hand. From the corner of my eye I can see Madison talking animatedly with Jane, but she's looking in our direction, more specifically she's looking at me.

"Sure, I want you to be rude with me… if you know what I mean".

I start choking with the drink so much that I have to drop our entwined fingers to hit my chest and try to stay alive. My eyes get moisten while I can see his smile growing wide.

Before I can accept his… 'proposal', the milkshake comes to us. I apologize to the waitress and Mace's smile widens a little bit more. I actually start to believe that he's a new kind of psychopath, a person can't be smiling like that all the time, it must be painful.

I put the two straws that the waitress left inside the milkshake, Mason takes one but at the same time stares at the brown beverage with insecurity.

"I shouldn't drink this, coach Washington will notice it and she will put me to do back flips for a whole week".

"Please, I'm sure this could do some good to you".

"It's easy for you to say, your duty is to gain muscle, not mine".

"Shut up and star drinking".

God, I never thought to fall much in the sense of this kind of date, looking at my… damn! That weird word, looking at my boyfriend while we share a drink.

He takes a bit of whipped cream and puts it on my nose, I do the same but I put it on his cheek. Before he can move from his place I get up and corner him, I approach him and start kissing his dirty cheek, licking the sweet cream around it.

He laughs, oh damn, how much I love his laugh, and he takes my neck, scattering the cream also in my cheek.

"Spens…" he whispers when I start to attack his neck.

"Mace… I want…".

"I want to go home. Now".

A grunt precedes mine, Mason rolls his eyes and turns his head, I put my head on his shoulder and we both look to Madison. Jane is standing, walking in circles while she talks on her phone, I'd rather say that she's having a discussion on the phone.

"Madi…" he says, but she raises a finger and points to Jane.

"No way, also mom and dad called, they will be home in a few minutes".

Mason hits his hands on the table and stands up. His gaze is a mixture of apology and hatred at the same time we all four get out of the restaurant, I leave enough money to pay for both bills and the tips.

We got into the car and leave Jane first, she says goodbye to us and says it was a great night, but inside I hate the sweet and angelic Madison McCarthy. Luckily her brother isn't quite like her.

I park again outside of the house of the twins. I go out quickly to open the passenger door; Mason comes out and gives me a smile.

"What about me?".

I begin to think in a lot of expletives while I open the back door and help Madison out. We walk down the stone path that leads to the front door, all quiet and with a somewhat hasty step.

Madison is the first one to step in, she leaves the door open and snaps her fingers while she walks.

"I… uh, well, I guess… I guess I'll see you later" he says, smiling and retreating.

"Yeah, I'll see you then".

Without anything more the door closes, the swan shape with glasses that's decorating seems to be mocking of me. «I know, stupid swan, it wasn't the date I expected, and that adding his untimely sister».

I bang the black wooden frame with my fist and tense my jaw. I look up just before a figure materializes behind the glass and the door opens.

The inner light hits me straight in the eyes, the time when he throws over me again.

I had never felt so desperate for a kiss, it's showed because I get on top of him so much that he needs to bend his knees and hold on to my back to keep from falling. Neither has happened to me that the other person is the one that starts kissing me _twice_.

"For bedtime" he smiles and tilts his head slightly.

"No… don't you dare to do that again…" «How did he dare to take my breath away?!».

"I know, I know, you can't get enough of me".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…".

I take him by the waist and get his body closer to mine. He drops a small chuckle before I start kissing him wildly, all the tension and my desires to be alone with him are reflected with this kiss.

He takes my bow tie and starts to pull me inside the house, without keeping his lips away from mine. He bites my lower lip and that makes me groan.

"Oh no, hell no!" Madison stands in the doorway, arms crossed and with a raised eyebrow. "Mason, come in now!".

She grabs his arm and pulls him inside, he can turn his head one last time and I can give him one last kiss before the door slams in my face. I snort and turn to my car.

I love one of the McCarthy's, but today I hate one of the McCarthy's.


	3. I want to slow dance with you

What's up everyone! I'm SO sorry for not updating before, but school stuff and that kind of things. I would like to state, like a note, that I don't think I'll be able to update every week, but I'll do my best.

It also came to my mind to 'level up' the relationship between these two guys, tell me in reviews if you like the idea. Also click in fav or follow, or both, I'd love to know that you like what I do.

This is a song-shot, because I always wanted that Mercedes (Amber) sing this song.

Song: My Immortal – Evanescence (/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo)

P.D (SPOILER): I LOVE Spenson and they are my OTP, but I can't deny that I LOVE Alistair with Spencer so much. I love them more than Klaine (go on, feel free to hate me, but don't stop loving my fics).

* * *

**I want to slow dance with you**

Although I don't know Santana or Brittany that well, or Kurt being the co-director of New Directions and the fact that I didn't have a nice first talk to him, and that I'm still thinking that he should be Blaine's enemy for being in different schools, I'm having quite a good time on their wedding.

The dresses of the brides, the suits of the grooms, the exchange of vows, the mix of colors that each and every one of the guests wears, the dance number from their mothers and the new newlyweds, the food and drinks, the idea of having the wedding in the barn where Brittany was born (her mother was devoted to tell each and every one of us that grotesque story); it's simply epic.

I think the only part I disliked was seen Mace dancing with Jane. Yes, everyone at the glee club we're friends and we support each other, and Jane isn't a threat anymore, and I couldn't dance with him without stepping on him, but I'd rather want to be cautious.

I stretch my legs for the circulation to get to my feet, I think they're swollen and sore. Although my attempts to dance remains being in vain, I've been standing in the crowd, laughing and pretending I know what I do when deep down I would like to be glued to the floor.

"This is simply amazing!" Mace says, sitting beside me and opening the buttons of his maroon tuxedo.

"Yeah, it's great".

We both look up in time when Brittany and Santana pass by walking, holding hands, the head of Santana on Britt's shoulder. They sigh and continue with those silly smiles on their faces. I'm sure I look like that when Mace is next to me. I hear him squeak and I see him taking small jumps in his place.

"My gosh!" he says. "They are just perfect for each other, like Kurt to Blaine".

"Sure, but I still think…".

"That they should be enemies, at this point I think that you should have to change your mind, don't you think?".

"If I do, what if I forget that I'm dating such a cute Cheerio?" he purses his lips and raises an eyebrow, chuckling and taking my hand, entwining our fingers.

"You'd be an idiot for forgetting something so important".

"Hey! How can you say…?".

"Just shut up and kiss me, silly Spens".

Finally I'm the one who pounces on him, with a move so sudden that I almost do that our teeth collide. He closes his eyes before I can do it, my left hand cups his cheek and with my thumb I stroke his cheekbone, something that he loves. Whenever I do it he releases a sigh, like now.

His free hand begins to slightly stroke my knee, strokes that slowly starts to go up on my thigh, his fingers seems to be waking up all my pleasurable sensations.

The softness of his lips and the light pressures that we make every two or three seconds, the scent of his cologne and his skin, the tingling feeling in my stomach and in my thigh where his fingers are still playing… it's all the thing I never ever thought I could feel.

"Guys, please, it's their party" Rachel clears her throat and we move apart. "You can do that in the day of your wedding".

I tense the hand that entwines with Mace's, so much that he makes a wince of pain and clenches his jaw. We have a week from started dating, and Rachel is already planning another wedding?

I'm not denying that I would love to be happily married with Mason, but I don't think I would like to see Madison that often. I guess that's the only thing I don't like about it, besides that it's too soon to think about that.

"Oh Rachel, leave them alone" Kurt says, standing next to her and crossing his arms. "Also, you know better than anyone that people always ends hooking up at the wedding of other people".

Kurt winks at us before turning on his heels and joins Blaine in the middle of the dance floor, both starting to dance in circles, without looking apart from each other.

My blood froze in the instant the words 'hooking up' appeared in Kurt's speech. No! That's the kind of things that everyone attributes to jocks, that we're sex maniacs. The thought has crossed my mind a few times, like in any kind of love relationship, but obviously I will not force Mason to do something that even I didn't have done.

Rachel goes and I can feel the tension caused by Kurt lightens a little, just enough to let me drop Mason's hand. On the corner of my eye I can see him smiling, he kisses me in the cheek and places his head in my shoulder, looking at the few couples dancing. I can almost hear how much he wants to be there.

"Well, I thought what Kitty told me was a lie" a girl says, wearing a pale pink dress that I can swear was bright green while she was dancing _I'm So Excited_, but now she doesn't seem to have an epileptic seizure.

"And you are…?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. Mason moves his head from my shoulder.

"I'm…".

"She's Sugar Motta" Mace says, standing up and putting an arm around her waist. She puts a hand on his chest and I hope she heard me snorting. "She was in New Directions like a year ago. She went to Nationals! Can you believe it?".

"Fascinating" I say, lying completely in the chair. "So, Sugar, why you haven't been one of the guests that Rachel always has prepared for us?" I see Mason's scolding face, but I don't care. Sugar smiles and bows her head.

"Because Rachel doesn't value all the money I had to give to the club to get out of the stupid ways to collect it that Mr. Schue wanted us to do, plus she has envy that I can hold notes better than her, and that if I auditioned for NYADA I wouldn't choke" she smiles and then cocks her head to the right. "Sorry, Asperger".

"What the hell…?".

"All right, everyone!" Brittany says, standing in the stage with a microphone in her hand. "Give a warm welcome to the only diva that New Directions ever had. Sorry Rachel, but someone had to tell you that" I look at Rachel and she's faking a smile. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mercedes Jones!".

The girl takes the stage and greets us all, she says that she's really honored to be there and that the song she's going to sing is really special and that it's dedicated to the newlyweds, and for another very special person for her.

I think Sam used to date her, and I like to think of her as the couple for Sam, not Rachel. They just don't go well together.

The piano, and only the piano, begins to play, a very low notes that seems to call the couples that were sitting to gather in the dance floor for a slow dance.

Mason takes my hand and leads me to one of the furthest parts of the dance floor, he places both of his hands on my shoulders and I place mines on his waist. We begin to move from side to side and in circles, slowly, when Mercedes begins to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone,_

"It's a very depressing song for a wedding, don't you think?" he asks, looking into my eyes.

"Too much, but I've heard it, the message is very strong".

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me,_

Mason doesn't stop looking at me, and he occasionally sings some parts. He sings so softly that I think I'm the only one who has the privilege to hear him. It wouldn't be the first time that he sings like that to me.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me,_

"Fine, fine, now it's my turn to dance with my brother".

Madison literally appears among us, Mason places his hands on her waist and they start moving more rhythmically and with more technic. Mason stays in middle words, he has his mouth slightly open and he alternates his gaze between Madison and me.

"Just when I didn't believe your weird twins' relationship couldn't be weirder, this happens" Kitty says, dancing around Artie. "You should consider moving aside, Spencer".

"Kitty!" Jane yells, dancing at a very slow pace with Roderick. I see a smile on the face of the guy. "Don't say that, it's not nice".

"Oh please" she says, rolling her eyes and continuing with her dancing.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along,_

"I… I… I need some air…".

Before I can listen Mason's protests, Kitty's comments, the attempts from the others to stop me, or Mercedes beautiful voice singing a so heartbreaking song, I run.

I move my legs until I reach the top of a considerably small hill. It's surrounded by blue and white flowers, I hear the sound of a rushing river and the gloom is illuminated for a few fireflies.

I drop on the ground, pulling my legs closer to my chest and putting my chin on my knees, looking at the grass moving with the light breeze and the light coming out through the cracks and windows of the barn.

I haven't done anything bad to Madison, I didn't even knew about her existence in the Cheerios, though it's not like if I spend my day looking at them, with their complicated routines and exercises, as the other guys of the team does. There's a noticeable difference in me.

I close my eyes and refuse the tears to come out from my eyes. I can't cry for something that I didn't provoke, everything is the fault of Madison's lack of confidence in me. I have earned the guys, someway, I consider them my friends. What makes Madison to treat me differently?

"Hey" he says, sitting next to me and putting his shoulder next to mine.

"Hey" I reply, opening my eyes and looking at the fireflies twinkling and flying in all directions.

One or another firefly flies near us, making Mace shrug and get closer to me; he's terrified of bugs.

"Why Madison hates me so much?" I ask without looking at him.

He makes a sound with his throat, like if the question requires an almost scientific answer. And it does, I need to know the absurd reason why Madison doesn't want me near of her brother.

I care about him as much as she does, I'm interested in him as much as she does. I love… I love him more than she ever will.

"She doesn't hate you… well, not that much…" I tilt my head to look into his eyes. "Alright, she despises you".

"Why?" I insist, snorting and turning my body to look at him completely.

"I'm not sure, I guess that because of our parents are never at home she decided to be an overprotective mother with me because she thinks I'm small, but according to mom I was born first".

I bite my lower lip and start to play with my thumbs. Sometimes I do that when I don't know what to do about certain things, and now I don't know if I should finish with what was starting to be between us or if I should keep fighting the wall that depicts his sister.

"I'll talk to her, I really need my space".

"She told me that she can be so nosy that I'll be surprised" he laughs and bows his head.

"She told the same thing to a girl that wanted to date me, and she decided to surrender" he takes my hand and caresses the back with his thumb. "But I'm glad that, now that I was the one who started it, she can't intimidate you".

I entwine our fingers and swing our hands. I got closer and so does he, giving me a sweet kiss that makes me want another, and another, and another… all that I need to ordeal the bad taste that she made went through.

"Nor with her best effort she could make me go away from you" he smiles and the tip of his nose caresses mine. "Because, like today, I want to slow dance with you. Tonight and every night to come".

"That's too sensitive, for you I mean" he says, smiling and rubbing his nose against mine.

"Shut up and kiss me, silly Mace".

He does it, he opens his arms and place them around my shoulders, giving himself in each and every kiss, like I do to him. Whenever this ends, I like it.


	4. I had to do it

What kind of story doesn't have a little bit of drama? It's amazing and at the same time it's nothing, so I give you a bit of drama. Enjoy it and remember, fav, follow or review, you can choose, and ideas too, tell me what you would like to read.

* * *

**I had to do it**

Alistair…

I heard him singing once or twice in the hallways, I can occasionally see him dancing when the hallways are empty, and he moves good, but not as good as Mason does, although I have to admit that doesn't happens all the time, the choreographies we try to do aren't that good to bring out his talent, or Jane's, or Kitty's. Even Madison's talent…

Roderick and me are the worst dancers that New Direction has had, me and my two left feet… we'll be a catastrophe!

I kick the locker below mine, luckily the guy who always fears to take his books when I'm around decided to not appear. He probably would have told me not to do it, but because he's feared for me I don't have anything to worry about.

"Well, you're going to explain me here and now, because you couldn't explain it in my class, what was all of that about flexing your muscles in front of Alistair?".

Roderick closes the door of my locker before I can remember why I opened it in first place.

"We need people in the club" I say, although I'm not sure about that.

I would have done the same thing with Mason, if he hadn't been the one who kissed me first, I would have done it simply to flirt with him, and I think it would have worked. But, doing so with Alistair, all I want is he joining to the club and get away from that kind of new commitment that could be formed.

"It's not the way, you need to have an audition and…".

"That's a lie, I didn't have an audition" I'm ready to put the combination in the lock but Roderick puts his hand in front of it.

"You did, indirectly" I roll my eyes and look at him. "Artie, Kurt and Sam heard you singing in the locker room a few weeks ago, also I saw you outside the choir room… but don't change the subject, explain yourself".

"I already told you, I did it just because I want Alistair to join the club, and you should try to convince him too, after all he's your friend" he makes a gesture of confusion and clears his throat.

"How is that you end up blaming me for your nonsenses?".

"Because I'm awesome".

"Yeah, whatever you say".

The bell interrupts us, and now I remember that it's the end of the day, and I can leave the pile of books I carry on my back every day locked in my locker until Monday morning.

I open the locker again and this time he doesn't stop me, in fact he leans in the wall next to them and puts his huge headphones on his ears. He listen his music so loud that I can listen it from here, and the distance should be about four feet.

Among the disaster that the organization of my locker represents, I found a note written in an uneven handwriting. Mace's handwriting. It's a small square of paper in which he wishes me a good day. I put it in the pile attached to the metal gate, along with a photograph that I have no idea who took but also appeared 'magically' in the locker. In the photo I appear kissing him in the cheek, and he's smiling, both of us with our eyes closed.

I do my best to settle the books and when I close the door I can feel how everything will fall on me if I don't remember it's a mess in there the next time I open it. Roderick is so absorbed in his phone that he doesn't realize when I'm already next to him.

"Don't forget we have to train you for coach Sylvester!" I shout when I remove the left headphone. He pushes me away and I laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? You don't need to shout!".

"Of course I do, but forget it, see you tomorrow!".

He lifts his thumb and gives me a faint smile, he walks down the other hallway and I can see a bunch of guys from the team mocking about him. I'm about to stand in whatever they're saying about him but my phone stars to vibrate. I take it out from my left pocket and it's a text message.

_Sorry, can't walk home with you, practice will last longer. Talk to you later. Love you. Mace Xx_

"Just what I was missing" I mutter while I smile slightly to the screen, I slide the phone in my pocket again and look up.

Roderick is gone and the guys of the team too. I arrive to the main entrance of the school, I put the backpack, completely empty, in my back, and do my routine of jogging to get home.

I'm really surprised that the guys haven't thrown me the slushies they used to throw to New Directions' people, according to what Sam told me. I would say that everything has changed, but hey, who is mature enough at our age to behave as the adults we will be in the future? No one, we all love to do stupid things, in their measure.

Before I realize it I'm already climbing the steps of the porch of my house, I take out the key from the hanging flower pot beside it. Inside I hear nothing but silence and my shaking breathing, mom and dad should be working.

I go up to my room, throwing the backpack on the floor beside the bed and taking off my sweaty shirt. I collapse in the softness of the cotton quilts that mom decided to buy in a discount sale and sleep overcomes me so fast I don't realize it.

* * *

I see Mason sneaking in the cafeteria line, talking to Madison. I can't hear exactly what they say, but whatever it is Madison seems to be refusing to. Are they talking about me, I mean, us? I move closer a few tables, a distance from which it doesn't seem that I'm spying.

"Mmm-mm, no, massive mistake, Mason. I won't allow it".

"This isn't your decision to make, Madison. For once in your life quit being so darn controlling!".

Oh damn! That weird radar that Madison has should know that I'm around, but she only opens her mouth and eyes, she's ready to yell.

"Fine! See what I care! I certainly don't wanna be controlling! And while you're at it, why don't you just never listen to me again! Like that time I told you not to eat an entire bag of sugar-free gummy bears and you had diarrhea and everyone thought it was a mud slide!" and then she storms out.

"Madison, come on!" Mace yells. Jane approaches to him and they exchange a little talk, the guy that was behind Madison tells them something and then Jane goes.

I stand up and walk to be next to him, I take his hand and entwine our fingers. He blows and rolls his eyes.

"So, gummy bears, huh?" he makes a weird sound with his throat and ducks his head a bit.

"You hear that?".

"Yeah, well, I think everybody in here heard that" he looks up and his eyes are glassy. "What was all that about?".

"To be honest, I don't know. Sorry for saying this but I wanted to sing with Jane in the bar mitzvah, I think that our voices fit good" he surely saw me rolling my eyes because he stands in front of me and takes my free hand. "And I think that would let me be with you for real, without her getting nosy".

"You yell to your sister because of m-… us?".

"Yes" he tiptoes and kisses me in the lips, some people nearby just stare at us. "I did it for us".

His nose touches mine, neither of us looks away and we both began to outline those stupid smiles we usually have when we can be together. He's bothered a little for the curious glances and comments, not me while I can be with him.

"What?" he whispers in a tone so low that I resist lifting him and making him to encircle me with his legs.

"I just… I feel very lucky to have you…".

"Oh, Spens…".

He kisses me, and this time I let myself enjoy being the one who's kissed first, so much that I let his hands to place in my waist. I had never allowed anyone to take that freedom. I think Mace is changing me for good.

The bell rings and people start shuffling out the cafeteria, throwing the leftovers in the containers and swirling at the entrance. We entwine our fingers and we're the last people to leave.

"I'll see you later?" I ask when we are in the hallway.

"I don't think so, the practice today will also last longer, and you told me that you were going to train with Roderick" I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I've forgot that completely".

"That's being a bad buddie" Madison appears at the end of the hallway, looking at us and turning on her heels, walking with a so fast pace that in milliseconds she's gone. "But it doesn't matter, I have to go".

"See you tomorrow, then" I kiss him on the cheek and hug him. His breath hits my neck when he sighs.

"See you tomorrow" he says before kissing my neck and run.

Mason…

* * *

Sing _Friday I'm In Love_ while watching my cute cheerleader singing with my voice and smiling at my horrible dance steps, but at the same time thinking about Alistair, was the worst thing that could happen to me in the recent days. That and having to waste my time trying to train Roderick when neither he nor me are in the position of wanting to achieve something.

I have to admit that the idea of perform in the birthday party of a spoiled child… my mistake, the transition from a Jewish boy into a man, is the most fun thing I've had so far. At least I think that the guests like the little party that New Directions is offering.

And somebody please throw over me a bucket of iced water. Mason in that leather outfit… it still makes me shiver when I think of it, and thinking of me getting away every garment he wore…

I sigh and step inside of the choir room, and for my surprise I can see that hippie style sitting in the piano, playing a ukulele. Let's put that in the things I didn't know he could do.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask while I get closer to the piano. Yes, I'm going to flirt with him again, for the sake of the team, not me. "Playing a ukulele".

"I like to jam out with my uke sometimes the classics".

"So you just happen to be in here hopping that I walk by".

"No, Roderick told me about the bar mitzvah" I put my hands in the piano and lean a little too much closer while I cross my feet. "He said that you'd be performing and that I wouldn't want to miss it" I look at his bright eyes and he does the same. They're kind of cute. "And man was he right".

I get lost a second in the conversation, his eyes are very distracting.

"Oh, wait, you were in there watching?" I put one hand closer to my body and he nods.

"Oh, yes, yes I was. You've got some moves, Varsity Blues" I laugh and he just smiles. "But, actually I wanted a chance to say sorry for ignoring you".

«Dammit, heart talk!».

"Maybe I didn't get the best first impression of you. Roderick told me about how you stood up for him. How you always had his back and, well, it's really cool of you, Spencer" I snort and laugh.

Did Roderick actually say that? I thought that he hated me.

"I had a feeling that underneath all that macho smirk, you're a pretty sweet guy in the inside. Plus, in the outside, you're smoking hot" I laugh for the compliment. Wait, it was me who was going to flirt with him, I hate when the tables turn. "I mean, like, I'm not blind. You're ridiculously hot".

I laugh again, and this time I can almost feel that I'm blushing. That could be a weakness, and he could take it for something that is not supposed to be. Anyway, it's my turn to play.

"You know, we still need people for the glee club. If you're interested".

"In the glee club?" he does a weird grin.

"Mm-hmm" I say, nodding.

"Ah… I don't know. I mean, I might be kind of a loser, but am I really that much of a loser?" he leans a little while he talks. I look at the corner of the piano and then to his eyes.

"I'm gonna say yes" he laughs, and his face looks adorable when he does it.

No, I can't think like that, I have Mace. «Focus, dude, you're doing this for the club».

"Well, you're gonna have to work on that sales pitch if you're really-".

I don't know why I do it, I'm not a cheater. But my hand takes his shirt and I kind of force him to kiss me, but he doesn't refuse. In fact, he kisses me back, taking a deep breath that makes me tickles and wanting to kiss him deeper. Like I do with… Mason!

After what I think feels like the longest six seconds of a lifetime, he's the one who moves apart.

"Aaaaaaaand sold" he says, not looking away from my eyes.

I laugh, and I don't feel forced to do it. I look down and he smiles, he puts his hand under my chin and another kiss starts, this one with a little more rudeness.

For some kind of instinct I put my hands behind his neck, making sure that his long hair tangles in my fingers. He stretches his legs and encircles me with them, pulling me so close that I can feel the way his chest goes up and down.

The kiss is so bitter and at the same is so sweet, our lips are moving in an indescribable rhythm that I would be enjoying if I weren't dating Mason. I should split apart, but some part inside my head wants this.

"Uh… what… what are you doing?".

Damn my good luck, it's Roderick. I can open my eyes and I see him in the door, crossing his arms and staring at us with his mouth slightly open.

"Well" Alistair says, getting down the piano and putting his ukulele in its case. "This is not my choir room so I'm leaving, but I'll probably be auditioning, I don't know. I have to think of it with my pillow".

"Yeah, do that" I answer, looking only to Roderick.

"I'll stay a bit more to see you guys perform, see you there".

Alistair kisses me in the cheek and goes out the room, and he high-fives with Roderick in the door, but he doesn't look away from me. I start to walk near the keys of the piano and so does he.

"And this is the time when you say you did it because of the club?".

"I had to do it for the club! Why is it so hard for you to understand?" I snort and punch the piano. Roderick just keeps shaking his head.

"I really don't understand your reasons, but it's okay, at least for me… I don't wanna see what Mason will think about this".

"That's the part when you remember we're buddies now, and, as buddies, we keep secrets and help each other out" I take a deep breath, because I'm going to do something that I never knew I would be doing. "And I'm begging you to not say a thing, please… I don't want to ruin anything between us".

Roderick plays a few notes in the piano and mumbles the notes, even the high notes, but not higher than Myron.

"I'm just gonna say that the truth is gonna burn your mouth until you can't contain it, and then it will explode" he moves from the piano and steps next to me. One of his hands takes my shoulder and I hold his hand. "Think it right, man".

He pats my shoulder and walks away. I take a minute and I too play a few notes in the piano, but I don't repeat the sound.

I really want to be with Mason, he's so handsome, small, cute, smart and talented, it's the kind of guy that I secretly always wanted, but now Roderick said what I didn't want to think about.

For some reason I have to choose between Mason and Alistair… because, even when I really care and love Mason, I'm not choosing him without hesitating. Alistair is bugging my mind now, and that's so unfair that I want to punch someone on the face just to cool off.

A choice. And I'll be fucked up with the decision…


	5. I didn't want to say that

And that, kids, is how my planned 'one-shots' became a story, probably not one following a story line, but it is something really cool. They needed a bit of more participation in fanfiction.

I want to thank all the comments and followers, I love to know that you like the history. Anyway, sit back, relax, and most importantly… enjoy, I hope, and if you have ideas you know what to do. Give me fav, follow and all that stuff is welcome too.

Warnings: this chapter has a hot make out session.

* * *

**I didn't want to say that**

"Uh, can I talk to you for a minute?".

I get tense and try to bury my head in the depths of my locker, in the corner where the dust that I don't have any idea where it comes from starts to accumulate.

"How about no?" I answer, closing the locker door and turning on my heels. I think it's the first time I see Madison shrugging and unsmiling. "I don't like you and you don't like me, let's leave the things like that".

I hang the backpack on my shoulders and start walking with a little speed, but that doesn't stop her to follow me. In fact, it seems that the faster I move she tries to run at my pace.

The bell for the class change rings, the hallways are immediately flooded with lots of heads, so many that I appreciate Madison is so low in stature to see me going from right to left indiscriminately.

If I wanted to get to Math class in time now it's an impossible task. Although I didn't spend almost all night finishing the series of algorithmic exercises and quadratic equations, though it was something quite simple to do. If the guys of the team look at me in a weird way for being gay I can't imagine how they would react if they know that I'm also a mathlete.

"Well, I'm safe" I breathe out when the sea of people calms, all entering in their respective classrooms and some teachers arriving late.

I snort and smile to myself, I turn in the next corner and Madison literally jumps in front of me, like if she came out from the vents or from the top of the row of lockers. Her act makes me jump and release a kind of mix between a squeak and a panic yell.

"Holy crap! How…? Where did you…?" she lifts a finger before I could even finish any of my questions.

"I really wanna talk to you. It's kind of important".

I roll my eyes and my left foot paces the floor, I don't want to talk to her and I really want to get to Math, although I already know a little more than the necessary for the test to come.

I ran a hand through my hair, or what I call hair, and I look at her pleading green eyes.

"Then, talk".

A smile appears on her face, I don't know if I can't call it a smile of regret or a one for false modesty. Whatever it is, I mustn't lower my guard.

"You remember the little… I don't know how to call it, incident that occurred in the cafeteria?" I cross my arms.

"Of course I remember it, I can't imagine how a sister can show up her own brother just like that, specially talking about twins" her look lows and she scratches her right arm.

"I don't usually think of the right way when I'm grumpy" her left hand now holds her ponytail and the flicks are placed in her nose. «Is she worried?».

We're silent for a few minutes, I keep looking her while she stares so much time to the sideboard with trophies that the school has received. Soon I will achieve that we win another championship, that if the couch doesn't kill us for fatigue before.

"That day Mason said that he wanted to have his own space to be with you, to which, as you could see, I didn't have a nice reaction. It was because…".

Her lips move but the only things I can think about is that Mace really wants to establish boundaries between in what she can intrude and in what she shouldn't even open her mouth. And I walk through life just like that, but knowing I made a huge mistake and betrayed the trust of one of the most important people in my life now.

"… and I got to think: if I really want to be a good sister with Mason then I must respect his decisions and not interfere, because it assumes that I care about his happiness and well-being, right?".

"Yeah, I guess…" I shrug when her hand approaches me. She places it in my arm and then she raises it to my face, and when I feel she's about to release a slap, she just holds my cheek.

"To what I want to get is that I regret having such a behavior, I should accept the fact that Mason was in love for you from the very beginning and not to try to move aside that idea from his head".

Perhaps she's saying it's wrong for Mace to be who he is? She should be grateful, more, for being a girl, if she wasn't then she would have a broken nose.

"In conclusion: what I mean is that I'm happy for you and Mason, you make him happier than I've ever accomplished after spending so many years with him" she looks into my eyes and a smile appears from nowhere in my face. "Can you forgive me?"

I bite my lower lip from the inside before answering. Looking her in the eyes while she speaks shows me that she really regrets all of what she 'made' and that she's willing to amend the friendly relationship we have. I smile.

"Of course, let's left what happened behind".

And yes, I give her a hug, something that I rarely do to a girl. She sighs of relief and pats me on the shoulders. She lets me go and gives me a little smile before moving down the hallway.

I turn again in the corner of the hallway and I can see Alistair, moving his hips while he puts some posters in the walls. He turns his head with such a swift movement that I don't understand how he doesn't broke his neck and stops grossing in my relationship with Mason.

He winks at me and the only thing I do is to force a smile to appear. Inside I can only experience the weird sensations I felt when I kissed him. And I can remember the silky softness of his lips…

* * *

To say that I'm exhausted, physically and emotionally, would be poor to begin to describe how exhausted I felt in the last couple of days.

Coach Beiste, I'm still a little bit confused about it, sometimes I refer to him erroneously as 'her' and he doesn't seem to bother, decided to put us to run more laps than necessary, two guys were left unconscious and one puked over the other one, and I admit it was hilarious.

My legs, arms and shoulders hurt, occasionally my head too and I have to close my eyes to calm down. That and having to prepare the performance of _Rather Be_ in the week and having to be with Mason at the same time that Alistair is near is very confusing.

For going walking with my head down I don't see when someone collides with me. My strength makes him fall down and all the books in his arms also reach the floor.

"Could you look out where…?" I look up and I can see that psychotic smile and those green eyes that I stop from insulting.

"I'll look where I'm going, but you should also be walking with your head up".

I raise the books he was holding in his arms and help him up, he rewards me with a kiss in the corner of my mouth. He has had a very unhealthy tendency to do that, and he knows that I hate it because it always leaves me wanting more, but I can't pretend that I love when he does it.

He entwines our hands and I put my arm around his shoulders, he puts his head on my shoulder and we start walking. The whispers and some occasional laugh don't take long to appear, followed by some hands that dare to point out to us.

With his head on my shoulder I can feel him shrinking more and more.

"I still don't get used to the whispers when we walk" he says, sighing. "Do you think that at some point they'll stop?".

"They will" I say, looking in all directions. "When they start dealing with their own damn lives!".

With my yell many curious glances get away, some people rush over and some also give jumps so high that they can almost cross the ceiling, Mace included.

In the main entrance he steps in front of me and he kisses me in such a surprising way that a sigh escapes from me.

"Why was that?" I ask, laughing.

"Because I love you" one of his knees places between my legs and I can feel that I'm blushing. "And, with you by my side, I can face each and every one of those hurtful words".

* * *

After a beautiful way in which we share laughter, compliments, smiles, a talk about how horrible the Warblers are and the idea of having to work with them than neither he nor I like, holding hands, kisses in the cheeks and being as close as possible to each other we get to his street, in the opposite direction from where I live.

We climb up the stairs to the porch and I take both of his hands while I see the corners of his lips trembling and avoiding eye contact, like if the floor in where we're standing was that interesting.

"Say it" it sounds like an order, but if I wouldn't did it he surely will keep containing from whatever he wanted to say.

"Stay" he says, taking me by the waist and placing his body closer to mine. A sultry heat runs on my cheeks and spread throughout my body, it stay focus on my hips and there starts tickling…

"But… your parents, Madison is…" he shakes his head so fast that I fear he'll get dizzy.

"She'll be out until tomorrow, like my parents…" he puts his head on my shoulder and his nose makes soft and exquisite caresses in my neck. Each time he exhales my knees trembles a little more and the heat seems to spread more and more. «Pull yourself together». "Stay, please".

He doesn't kiss me, he just lifts my chin with his slender fingers and I can see those beautiful green eyes that always seem to glow a little more each time he looks at me.

"I thought you'd never ask".

We step in the house and it's weird not to receive the welcome words of his mother, the half-smile that his father outlines when he sees him, or that Madison doesn't speak of those things that only among themselves understand.

We go up the stairs and enter the second door to the right, a room with walls painted in a shade of navy blue, a queen-sized bed with black sheets and white furniture that makes a well thought out combination of colors. I had never been in his room before…

"Make yourself comfortable" he exclaims.

I sit in the edge of the bed and I refuse to completely lie down on it and take a well-deserved nap. It's so comfy and broad that I want to spend on it a lot of nights with the company of Mason.

I hear him laughing from the door way and I stand up, I walk near the flat screen hanging on the wall while I also pay attention to the huge number of movies beneath it.

"I think we could watch a movie, you had a pretty good collection" I examine the titles and pick up one or another to see the reviews and some critics.

"I have a better idea" a purr appears in his voice.

"Which one…?" I ask while I keep looking at the movies and a photo over them. It's his, with a face of big, big enthusiasm, and it has written a caption that states: **My first day as a Cheerio!**

He clears his throat and at the time I turn around I see that his eyes move up and down on me, a smile on his face widens and a pillow is in his lap…

"Come for me…" he purrs, retreating until he reaches the pillows.

Is this really happening? Mace is really there, in his room, making a motion with his index finger for me to go for him?

I take off my jacket and throw it at the end of the bed, I place my knees in the fluffy mattress and I approach to him, without looking apart from his eyes.

Before I can put myself over him, he pushes forward and grabs me by the shoulders so that I'm completely on the mattress. His legs are placed at my sides and before I can say anything his lips meet mine in such a hungry kiss that it would be offensive not answering it.

I put my hands on his waist and for some stupid reason I use them to caress his legs and bubble butt, making him sigh and his trembling fingers get nervously inside my shirt and starts touching the skin of my abs.

Until now it was me who had touched him, and from now on I don't want him to stop touching me.

He swaps the position of our hands and when I sit up a little my shirt is the first one to go, he throws it to the floor without looking apart from my body. The palms of his hands caress the width of my shoulders until them reaches my arms, there they move to my chest and his mouth opens slightly. «Wonder? I don't think so…».

"Mine…" he whispers, tracing circles in the muscles of my chest; a gasp mixed with a sigh escapes from my throat.

"Yours…".

It's my turn to take care of his shirt, I also throw it to the floor and I hear him screaming. I almost forgot that Cheerios are a bit special when it comes to their uniforms, but I can swear that he has other four identical kept somewhere.

I have seen Mason so many times in the shower that I assumed that it wouldn't be a surprise to see him like this. But it is, it's the first guy with which I get to this point, the point where he lets me touch his body, in which I allow my gasps and choppy breaths to be heard.

With my index finger I trace the barely visible lines of the muscles of his chest and abs, the road from his navel to where my finger collides with the pants of the uniform. I trace the curved lines that it forms and he drops a ragged sigh.

"Mine" I whisper, looking at his eyes. His pupils are dilated a little more than usual, but they don't lose that characteristic glow.

"Yours…" he responds.

I kiss him in the lips, a swift attack that he pushes back a little. He laughs and his hands crosses behind my head, stroking my shoulders again and now his hands begin to move around the extent of my back.

"Mace…" I whisper against his lips.

I almost open my eyes for the new sensation, new but totally enjoyable. I put my hands again in his waist and my thumbs caress the iliac bones, that cause that he begins to move in some kind of circle way on my lap, causing the bulges in our pants to begin to rub and that I start to lose my mind.

"Spencer…"

When he breaks the kiss I move to his jaw, placing kisses on my way, until I get to his collarbone. The first kiss in that area makes him to jump and his moan jams. The following kisses and bites makes that his hands reach my head and hold me tight, gasping deeper and muttering nonsenses.

"Oh, Spens…"

I hear him say my name between moans, feeling that his small body is trembling next to mine for feeling my hands and each of the pressures of my lips against his shoulders, feeling that my fingers mixes with his long strands of hair and that every time I slightly open my eyes I can see those bright irises; it makes me lose all my sanity.

"Alistair…" and that shows that I totally loose it.

«Oh. My. God».

I stand still for a second, I move my head towards his left shoulder and I'm still kissing it. His hands, which previously were committed to go up and down my back now stops, and his moans are muted while he stiffens.

"What did you just said…?".

He holds my head and forces me to move apart from his shoulder, I move my hands to try to hug him but he catches them quickly and moves them apart from his body. His breath now doesn't sound that choppy as before, the mixture of excitement and happiness of the first frictions.

I'm not sure if he's about to hit me… or to cry…

"Mason, I…".

He doesn't let me finish talking because he gets up and goes into the bathroom, closing the door with the latch when he closes it with a whip.

I get up and start walking in circles all over his room, banging the walls and biting the inside of my cheek so hard that the coopery taste of blood fills my mouth in seconds. Roderick was right; the truth would come out at any time.

Can really a person be so stupid to do what I just did? I think people should make a new level of stupidity and put me as the limit with a label saying something like 'you should reconsider staying alive'.

"Mace?" I knock the door and put my ear against the wood. I hear nothing, absolutely nothing. What is he doing in there? One of the most stupid thoughts crosses my mind and makes me to struggle with the knob and want to bring down the barrier with my shoulder. "Mace, open the door".

"Go away…" I can barely hear his voice but by the volume and how slurred he talks means that he's crying.

"Mace, please, I didn't want to say that…".

"But you did! Why could you…? I…".

Don't listen him finishing a sentence makes me feel even worse than I already do. I'm a horrible person, heinous, repulsive, a boor, an idiot; I'm Spencer Porter, one of the biggest idiots who can live in Lima, Ohio.

I give myself a slap to avoid crying and I lift my shirt, doing so I see a small notebook appearing under the mattress. In the cover are written two letters, an **S** and an **M**.

I wish I hadn't even open the first page, I wish I hadn't see those pictures where we were just happy to see each other and share even a touch of our hands. I wish I hadn't read the entries where he describes me as someone really special, a very different person from what I seem to be; saying I'm someone unique.

Even the last entry says it all: he has been different for about four days, but he keeps smiling and making me feel loved.

I put the notebook where I found it and I'm fighting with myself to not show weakness, not now.

"Mace, I'm about to go" I stand there, like an idiot, in front of the door, hoping that at any moment he decides to open it and insult me a lot of times before he can forgive me.

«Do you really expect him to forgive you in five minutes after putting him the name of a guy who you just met and who you kissed because you really thought that you did it for the club when deep inside you knew you were dying plain and simple just because you wanted to? Don't be such an idiot, please».

"I love you, Mace" I exclaim and place my ear back in the door.

He doesn't answer. Now is when I hear loud and high the sobs, the laments and the words of self-loathing that comes from the other side of the wood.

"What have I done?" I whisper, seeing a tear rolling down my cheek.

There is when I leave the house, and hopefully Mason's life.


	6. I don't want to lose you

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for not updating before, but spring break and that kind of things. Also I had a sort of a conflict to continue the story with my last chapter, but I think I fixed it (in my other idea they would have to break-up, but ended up with a happy ending, like it's gonna happen here).

Also, only this time I'll do a chapter with two points of view, because it's funny and I want you to know a little my version of what happened with Mason. Anyway, enjoy and give me reviews, favs, follow, or ideas.

Warnings: this, and probably two more chapters, will have a polygamist relationship.

* * *

**I don't want to lose you**

**Mason's POV**

I don't remember the exact moment when I started to feel a tingle in my legs, or the instant where the tears stopped coming out from my eyes, neither when the excitement finally decided to leave my body.

I'm not sure how long I've been locked in here, the sun has gone and in the dark the time doesn't seem to flow at the same speed. Why Spencer did this to me?

Am I that bad as a lover? He can't blame me, thanks to Madison I've never had a romantic relationship before. Although… I think I should have said that before.

Was it too soon for us to give 'the big step'? Of course it was, although he seemed almost as new and worried about it as I was.

Or maybe… am I so alike to Alistair? For the mercy of…

Someone knocks on the door, which forces me to lift my head from the cold floor and shuffle towards it. I move the latch and before opening it I put on one of the plush robes that mom bought in her last trip to Washington. I didn't even bother to look at my hideous appearance in the mirror.

"What are you doing in there?" Madison asks when I only open a crack in the door.

"I was in the bathtub" I'm ready to close the door but she pushes it with her foot and dedicates me that maternal gesture that she always has for me.

"You're not wet" she sighs. "What were you doing in there?"

I snort and open the door completely, she takes my hand and guides me to the edge of my bed, I sit and she settles on the floor in front of me. She guides her hands to her ponytail and releases it, letting the straight locks to fall on her shoulders. I have the most beautiful sister in the world.

"What happened?" she asks, finishing untangling the strands with her fingers.

"Well, we…" I feel that my cheeks heat up and a slight laughter leaves my throat without my permission. "We, we were…" I neither can say the word 'sex' without feeling embarrassed, and I wanted to have… 'it', with Spencer? I can't imagine how I would have reacted.

"Oh, Mason" she puts a hand on my knee and gives me a smile that almost seems of regret. "I don't want to ask, but… does it hurt…?".

I move my knees from the floor and pull them closer to my chest, I try to hide my head between them but the only thing I do is to laugh harder and hope this conversation ends, I want to forget everything that happened to me a few hours ago.

"No!" when I answer a shiver runs through my body. «Would I be sore…? The bulge that was rubbing against me was telling me that probably yes…». "We…".

"Well, for the crying I figured…" I release a little groan.

"Madison, can you shut up for a second?" I smile. This is one of the few times that I'm rude with her, and it's starting to become something I like to do, besides she have to stop talking. It doesn't stop to remind me the tricks I just had.

"Then tell me what happened".

I tell her all my suspicions of his change in behavior, how he seemed to always walk with his guard up when we went through the halls, how he seemed to hasten the pace when he saw that stupid hippie.

From there I jump to the amazing day we had when we left the school, and I miss the kind of details for which she would want to rip off his head. But when I tell her he called me with the name of Alistair her face hardens and the friendly and fraternal smile that she always have for the others disappears.

"You remember where he lives, right?" she purses her lips and clenches her fists.

"Yes… why?" she jumps up and within seconds her hair is tied again.

"Because I'm going to kick his balls so hard that he'll wish to never ever met me".

I get up just before she decides to run through the hallway straight to his home, but if I'm honest with myself I don't think it's a bad idea.

That if I weren't still experimenting that crazy feeling that I have for Spencer…

She manages to sneak under my arm and I reach for her before she can open the front door; she tries to open it but I stop her by holding her hands.

I don't release her and we walk to the living room, we stay in the couches for a few minutes, in silence, staring at each other while I wonder where the hell are mom and dad to see if I get to talk about it with them. I guess it will be another occasion where Madi and I will be adults in the house.

"Listen, Madison" I say, taking her by the shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. "At our age we make stupid decisions, I know, you know; we all know".

"I don't understand what…".

"I mean that, although now I'm upset with Spencer, I don't want this to end. I really want to be with him at any cost".

I bite my lower lip when I notice her face doesn't change the expression, she's so determined to do whatever it takes for my sake, even if it involves to lock me on the top of a tower and leave me there to my fate, like in those stories that dad used to read to us for bedtime.

Spencer would have been my knight in shining armor, riding his brave steed, who would free me from my doubtful and probably horrible fate?

I can answer that with a resounding yes. For now…

"When I talked to him I told him I would respect your decisions because I know you do them thinking right in your options" she gets up and gives me a kiss in the hair before taking me by the cheeks and look at me. "Be smart".

I see her leaving, I snort again and sink into the couch, watching a pair of motes of dust dancing in front of my eyes.

I want to keep feeling all these weird experiences that occurs when I have Spencer aside, when he greets me, when he places his arm around my shoulders. Just watching him wandering around in the hallways is enough for me to be in good spirits, and if I talk the way he always reacts when I kiss him and when he kiss me…

It's decided, Spencer is mine and I'm his no matter what, or who. Although I don't think it's the best decision that I just make to solve all of this I think it will be pleasant for both of us.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Every damn day of the damn week seems to be a damn suffering that exceeds by far the previous one.

The treatment that Mason has to me is the reason why I raise my voice to anyone who greets me, why I don't want to enter the choir room, but a part of me knows that I have to fulfill a commitment to the guys, whatever that happens with us. It's for him that I keep my eyes on the floor and try to stay as far away from everyone.

But his indifference is the worst that he can give me!

I was sure I would never hear the end of how it was me who betrayed him, I was ready for the whole lot of insults that Madison would have prepared, the look of disapproval of everyone in the club. Damn, even Myron, that small and talented brat, would have said something about how stupid I can be, and something related to glitter.

Something happens in the head of that child.

Take Mason's hand is like holding a statuette of ice, he no longer gives me that pained smile when I settle a lock of hair behind his ear. Feeling his lips against my cheek is like a slap, let alone when his lips are on mine. I still have a tingling in my stomach every time I kiss him, but his steady gaze and inexpression shows me he doesn't feel anything when he does so. «Why he didn't decide to break-up with me?».

"You're an idiot" I mutter aloud while I slam the locker door to close it and turn on my heels.

I think Mason didn't decide to break up with me because he doesn't take the easy way, like I would have done. What he does is to make me come around, to understand the value that I should give him to know that I'm his first formal relationship, I'm the first experiences of this kind with which he faces. That thanks to me his future relationships could take a completely different direction.

I try to put on my backpack while I try to not fall for walking with the useless crutches. Dance, I have to write that in the things that I shouldn't try to do again, I might die the next time.

"Fine, fine, guess who's ready for a very interesting pep talk?".

I shudder when I hear Madison's voice too close, I feel she's almost whispering in my ears. It's impossible, I'm so much taller than her, but I think that for being bent she can reach me.

"Look at you now, right now, and if you have stopped growing in me I'm sure I'll kick your crutches and enjoy watching you suffering in the floor".

"What do you want? I'm not in my mood" I reply, taking a small step backwards because I don't doubt she will perform her evil plan.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how my brothers' cute boyfriend was going on".

I purse my lips, the same way that Mason does when he doesn't like something that I say. I would cross my arms if I didn't need them to keep standing up.

"Well, as you can see, I could destroy two cars with my eyes closed and if I weren't disabled".

She laughs to herself and walks in circles around me, like an animal stalking its prey before the coup of grace. We can be friends but that doesn't remove the fact that she hates me, and as I abused the thrust of her brother surely she hates me in catastrophically insurances.

"I'm just here to tell you that you made Mason to think about it too much, and he'll let you know his decision soon" she stands on her toes and kisses me in the cheek. "Be patience".

* * *

Patience, one of the many skills I lost in the recent days. Madison's words only serve to hinder me and stir every one of my thoughts. But tonight everything has to be perfect, we must be so impressive like the arrogant people from Vocal Adrenaline.

I really feel like the clumsiest person in the universe, I didn't thought that make a wrong spin in a dance could ruin all the plans we had for Sectionals, although my dancing wouldn't have made much of a difference.

I would have accepted the cortisone injection if Roderick hadn't a great idea to fix that in the first part of the competition.

I'm sure I'll look like a complete idiot swinging in that chandelier, it will be a new kind of cliché, and I could die if I fall from that height… it's going to be worse when I'll have to 'dance' with the crutches in the last of our performances'.

_Come Sail Away_ should be an exclusive song for him, just like _Chandelier_ to Madison. Roderick will wipe out the competition with his voice. We're going to win, I'm sure of it.

I swing up into the choir room, a few minutes before we all have to be in the auditorium when everything begins. Some remains of the glitter bombs are at the edges of the shelves and in the corners of the room. That act of Sue was just atrocious and impressive at the same time.

I look up and in one of the corners of the room I see Mason, chatting animatedly with Alistair, even his arm is over the shoulders of Mace, and he holds his hand in the other side. However, Mace is not smiling entirely, he just nods and responds to Alistair's comments. They are so engrossed in their conversation that they don't notice when I approach them with my mouth open and surely my expression is one of complete shock.

«When the hell did they become friends?».

"Hello, Varsity Blues" Alistair says, looking away in my direction. Mason stays without expressing any emotions and he just nods slightly.

"Alistair, can I talk to Mason for a moment?" he nods again, his long hair moving at the same time, and he settles in the chair. "In private".

"Oh yeah, sorry".

He gets up and leaves the choir room running like a shot. He turns to the right at the door and that's when Mason stands completely, approaching completely to me.

"Mace, words can't begin to describe how much I…".

He hugs me. His thin arms slid around my waist and his hands entwine in my lower back. His head rests on my chest, he starts to hum a sort of lullaby and only then I begin to repent of all my bad and stupid decisions.

Because Mason deserves someone a thousand times better than me in every way that a person can cover.

"You don't know how much I missed you, too".

My head finds a place somewhere in the crook of his shoulder, my nose meets the skin of his neck and every time I breathe I get intoxicated with the delicious scent of his body.

"I've been an idiot all this time, I shouldn't behave like that with you, but it's just… I don't know, I wasn't sure how to react in that moment".

"Trust me, I would have reacted the same way" I say.

He sways slightly, I feel extremely limited by the reactions that my clumsy movements produced. I really need dance lessons, or at least some stunts, anything to improve my flexibility and speed of my movements. But I'll never join the Cheerios, even if he asks me to.

"Spencer, tell me what happened with Alistair. I need you to tell me".

"I… Mace, I… dammit, I was an idiot, and I'm really sorry…".

"You don't need to say it" we raise our look at the same time, our eyes find the other ones and we stay like that, looking at the soul of the other through our brilliant irises. "I can see you're telling me the truth".

He wants honesty, he wants the truth that Rod said it will burn to come out. I'll give him what he wants.

"I kissed Alistair… on the lips…" his face hardens but a smile appears slightly.

"That's all?" I nod, feeling so freaking bad for it. "When?".

"One day before he auditioned for the club" I touch his nose with mine and he gives me an Eskimo kiss. "I don't want to talk about it…".

He nods and only stares at my eyes, like if he was looking for some hint of hesitation or a signal that can make him think that I'm lying. If I want this to continue then from now on I will not hide absolutely anything. For our sake.

"Mason" I say, and my voice cracks with the words. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me in this time, and I'm seriously, seriously, willing to make amends and do whatever you ask me to. I don't want to lose you".

His eyes gets moisten a little before the shadow of what appears to be a kiss caresses my lips, taking out a sigh when he moves away.

"Relax, Spens, you will not. You're not going to lose me… in fact I…" he bites his lower lip and smiles to me again. If he knew how many hours I spent at night crying my eyes out and hoping to see that smile again it wouldn't be enough. "Al, come in, please".

Like if he had been listening to the whole conversation, which I'm sure he did, Alistair enters.

"You guys were taking too long".

Alistair places a hand in Mace's waist, MY Mace. I refuse to hit him with one of the crutches in the face, at the height of those bright and mesmerizing silver eyes.

The silence that falls upon us is something more than uncomfortable, I can't even reach to hear the sound of the crickets that surely are performing their mating rituals outside the school.

Before I can say anything, before I can even think about what I will say, the lips I know perfectly collide against mine. Small, a pink tone that delights just watching them, soft, frightened but determined at what they do; everything that the rookie Mason McCarthy is.

He moves and another pair of lips places on mine. These seems to be a type of experts at what they do, knowing tricks that make little giggles to leave my throat without my permission and having me to grip the crutches. Alistair, the expert, is kissing me, just after Mace did.

I guess in this hierarchy I'm in a middle term.

"I… think… I'm going to pass out" I whisper when I move apart, feeling that my eyelids weigh and that I move backwards.

"Then I can't imagine what will you do when we do this" Alistair says, outlining half smile.

In a blink the two of them smile, in another they look at each other, and in a third they're kissing in front of me. I can feel the hectic of their breaths inches from my face.

My head seems to crash at the sight; I'm stunned by what happens in front of me, the way in which Mace responds the skillful attacks of the lips and tongue of Alistair; I'm jealous of seeing another guy daring to kiss the almost virginal delicacy that Mason represents; I'm sad to see that the smile I thought it was only for me now he portholes it with Al; I'm happy to know that all this mess found a solution.

Watching them do that is achieving a new level of excitement in me, and watching them moving apart just makes me want to see them doing it again, longer… the three of us with less clothing that the ones we're wearing.

"So, this means that we are…?" they both laugh and I feel left out the joke. "You know, the three of us…".

"Yeah, that's exactly what happens" they hold hands and smile to each other.

"We are something new".

The confidence with which Mason talks shows that our ordeal has been forgotten, that now is where we start with something that is new for the three of us.

I love this idea.

"How do you think the others will take it?" Mace places to my right and Al in my left, they kiss me in the cheeks at the same time and I appreciate having the extra support from the crutches.

"Whatever it is…" Al starts.

"… we'll face it together" Mace concludes.

They kiss me one more time and we all three leave the choir room. I hope that Vocal Adrenaline is ready for us, they will not know who gave them the beating of their lives.


	7. I will always be with you

Hey everyone, sorry for the LONG hiatus, but I'm back. From this chapter there we'll be some time jumps. In this one is a jump of about a year, the moment of the graduation of Alistair, Jane, Madison, Mason and Spencer.

Moreover, this story is about to end, three more chapters and it will be done. But fear not! The ending that I have planned (done) will be something that has everyone happy.

* * *

**I will always be with you**

Since the beginning of the week the letters that dictate our future have begun to arrive, those which say if we will be able to leave one of the most boring places in the face of Earth; the ones that says if we will be able to give a much bigger step in our lives.

I look at the remaining letters in the coffee table in the house of the McCarthy's, the one which corresponds to Madison, a simple envelope with a stamp from California, and the two that are mine; one sent from Massachusetts and other one from New York.

"C'mon Madi, open it!" Madison pounces on the paper, she opens it with great delicacy and her eyes travels on the paper. They stop in the middle and her smile widens, her eyes gets moisten and she begins to hyperventilate.

"Yes, I did it! California, here I come!" Mason extends his arms and wraps her in a squeezing hug. He releases her and I hug her too, I'm really happy for her. And she will be considerably far away from me and her brother, I'll be free from my new friend Madison McCarthy.

"It's your turn, Spens".

For the enthusiasm that Madison's good news provokes in me I tear a part from the paper, but when I unfold it and start reading it I stop feeling guilty for doing so. Rejected. I will not attend New York University with Mason.

I crump the paper and throw it to the burning fireplace, I collapse in the couch and slip so much that I almost hit the floor. I knew that I had to improve my grades more, become the first of the class for them to accept me without any objection, make lots of extracurricular activities for them to not hesitate to accept me for even a single minute.

However, I breathe a sigh of relief and a slight laugh accompanies it. I don't know what the hell I was thinking for wanting to study medicine… though I remember, I wanted the prestige, and the complete acceptance from dad, for walking randomly with a white coat, boasting of all the things I learned in my years of school and the many lives that I could have saved.

No, definitely no.

In short that's not the life that I want. Furthermore, its medicine, one of the most complicated and exhausting careers worldwide, I would have to stop doing so many of my favorite activities and spend every day with my head buried in books and laboratories.

"So? Where did your future pushed you?" Madison asks, smiling and happy to know that she earned her place at the University of California.

"Madison, he didn't make it…" Mace responds, the tone of his voice is so low that he almost seems embarrassed by the fact that I can't join him in the new history that would begin in New York, the two of us and Alistair.

I can't believe he managed to get into NYADA, Kurt said that this Carmen Tibideaux was a soulless witch, and that she will destroy Alistair so much that he wouldn't be able to recognize his own name.

"Yeah, I didn't make it" I say, feeling that I run out of air. I see Mason, shrugging and walking around the room.

"Well, you haven't opened the other envelope yet" she says, biting the nail of her index finger.

I look at the letter that is on the small table, for each second that I contemplate it, it seems to become larger and that a strange glow emanates from it; it's mocking of me like the stupid swan in the front door when Madison slams it on my face every time I'm here after midnight.

If the New York University didn't accept me, in which universe I can think that Harvard is going to do it? I mean, is Harvard, the college with the highest demand in all departments and schools that it can offer, the prestige that it has is so much that I'm sure I was rejected when they didn't even opened my application. I'm not material for that school, or for any other.

I stretch my hand and take the envelope, I watch it and roll it in my hands over and over again. This is it, this damn piece of paper is going to get me out of here, by hook or by crook. But… it will also going to split me from Al and Mace… perhaps forever.

Mason seems to hear my thoughts, he stops his stressful movements and sits beside me, taking my hand tightly and giving me a warm and sincere smile, as if he was saying that everything will be fine. Will it be?

"I'm not sure…" I say, leaning completely in the couch and releasing the air in a sigh.

"Oh, screw it" Madison exclaims, taking the envelope from my hand and opening it incredibly gently. "I'll handle it, the stress is killing me".

She gives it a quick look, her eyes widens when she reaches the middle and frowns, pursing her lips. She settles in the couch, crossing one leg over the other and her expression hardens. I cover my face with one of the cushions of the couch, Mace trace circles with his thumb in my hand and now I'm about to cry.

I'll stay in Lima. I'll stay to seek employment in any convenience store, or scrubbing the floors of the school or a library, I'll work removing trash from the streets or painting houses, selling real estate; I'll do anything that dad decides to impose to me, because that was the deal. If I couldn't go to any school I would have to find a job, whatever that I found.

"Don't tell me that…" Mace says, and his voice fading with every word says it all. I understand he realizes that his boyfriend is an idiot, a loser, and that I will not accomplish anything beyond the community college, if luck decides to smile at me.

"Yeah…" I move the cushion from my face, Madison looks up and begins to jump in her place, and the white smile doesn't take long to appear. "You did it! Harvard accepted your application!".

I get up like a spring, I remove the paper from her hands while she pats my shoulders and screams like a rat, like the ones with which certainly I will work in the future. Harvard. Athletic scholarship. Psychology. Accepted. ACCEPTED.

A nervous laugh comes out of my throat, my hands shake and I start to mourn with joy. Jane would be happy to know the good news, if she wasn't busy at a family dinner to celebrate that she gets into Michigan University. She will be an amazing vet.

Mason gets up without a word, he climbs up the stairs so slowly that I can almost hear him asking me to follow him. Madison stares at a point in a space, something that she does when her inner psychic voice, the one that sometimes chats with Mason, is telling her something.

"Mace is sad" she says, without looking up from the space. "He wants you to go up".

Immaculately I put the letter in the envelope and leave it on the table, now it's the most valuable thing that I can have. I climb two steps at a time to hasten my way up, the door of his room is ajar. I open it and close it behind me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, ashamed. I stand leaning against the door as I see him shaking and clenching his fists. "I thought you'd be happy because…".

"Of course you didn't do anything wrong, and I'm very happy for you. No, I'm proud of you, Harvard really is almost impossible".

I move forward to erase the distance between us, I put my hands on his waist and slid them until I can link them on his stomach. His body shakes per second that my hands move down his body, but he agrees and places his hands over mine.

"Then what happens?" I whisper against his neck.

"New York, Massachusetts" he sighs and moves his head backwards, so he can kiss my cheek and whisper against it. "They're very different places, the distance between them is huge… I don't think…".

I kiss him. My head moves and my lips meet his, he sighs and puts one of his hands behind my head, the other one firmly grasps my arm and his body arches a bit, making my hips to clash with his. I contract my toes to keep from moaning on his face.

"Everything will be fine Mason, that's for sure" I whisper against his lips, without opening my eyes.

"Spens, you really don't realize that we're going to be in different places?".

"Yes, I'm fully aware of it" he moves his head to avoid twisting his neck, and I take advantage of that motion to leave light kisses on the back of his neck. "Do you really think I want to lose all of this? Loosing you?".

I put my chin on his shoulder, he leans his head on mine and I'm the one who starts humming the lullaby he usually sings when we're in the same position, or when one of us is moody or sad.

"I will always be with you, one way or another I'll fix the fact that we're in different places" I rub my cheek against his and he laughs under his breath. "So I promise you that I will do my best, I'll give all of what I'm able so that my grades worth that they transfer me and that I can be with you in a nearby place. I promise".

I kiss him on the neck and he sighs reluctantly, I kiss him more times and it seems to lift his mood, because he laughs a little and shrugs while he tries to kiss me on the cheek.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easy" I assure him.

"You're not the one that…".

He releases my hands and I lift his shirt, I slip them inside and he gives such a high jump that he almost falls on my feet. His skin is so soft and has an aroma so delicious that my hands comes quickly to his chest, beginning to stroke it and the speed of his heart beat increases, the babbling doesn't slow to appear.

"What would you say… if we…?" with every pause I kiss him along the neck. I came to his ear and I capture his earlobe between my teeth, I exhale and he drops a sigh mixed with a moan. "You know, we take this to…".

I take his shirt hems and when they're about to leave fully exposed his abdomen he places his hands over mine and stops the shirt in that place. Finally he turns on his heels and his third leg is the first thing that strikes me.

"N-no… Spens… I…" I look down and when he realizes what I'm looking at he blushes wildly, pushing me by the arms and covering his face with both hands. "I'm not ready…".

"That's okay" I say, removing his hands from his cheeks and entwining them with mine. «I mustn't grumble, I mustn't grumble, I mustn't grumble». "Also, Madison is downstairs".

"Yeah… I don't think I want her to hear me moaning…".

The door of his room opens, we stand side by side firmly, as firm as if we belong to the army or something of that sort of thing. I'm relief to see the silver eyes and long hair of Alistair in the doorframe. His hair has grown so much that it almost reaches half of his back.

"Were you about to start the movie night without me?" Alistair crosses his arms and inflates his cheeks. "That's not fair".

"Of course not, Al" Mace says, gritting his teeth and glaring at him. I give him a nudge in the ribs. "We were about to begin".

"Perfect, because I brought some snacks".

"Great, the three of us could be down, and we can tell Madison that she's invited" I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think that's a great idea. I'll tell her".

He leaves the room with a smile, closing the door behind him. Mason stands in front of me, taking me by the head and pulling me, making the kiss that he gives me aggressive and violent, but something totally enjoyable.

"I love you, Spens…" he moves away and caresses my cheek.

"Me t…" «You can't answer that like that!». "I love you too, Mace".

He kisses me on the cheek, he takes my hand and we go down to the living room, the only thing that brightens the room is the fire in the fireplace and the brightness of the flat screen on the wall.

I drop into the couch, Mason puts his head on my lap and hugs my leg, I start playing with his hair while Alistair puts his head on my shoulder and I lean mine on his. Madison doesn't avoid looking at me, rolling her eyes and swallowing hard, devouring the bowl of popcorn in the single armchair.

The first film showing is _Titanic_, I roll my eyes and move my head back, Al hugs my left arm and sighs. I close my eyes and replay the movie in my head for the twentieth time. It's Mason's favorite movie, and since Alistair joined us we watch it almost every week that we can do our movie marathon.

My body starts to feel lighter, my breathing encompasses and I don't want to open my eyes. I guess it will not kill me if I fall asleep a couple of minutes, after all I'm about to memorize all the dialogues and scenes.

* * *

The togas and berets of the characteristic McKinley's scarlet red color, the parents and relatives of those who are going to graduate in the rows of the auditorium, friends and students from the classes and clubs, all gathered to celebrate another big step in the life of every student who has the privilege of this: graduation from high school.

After an emotional speech from the now principal Will Schuester about the journey that represented for him bringing the arts to schools, all the conflicts and obstacles that Sue tried to stand in his way but he could step over them, the people he met during the generations of the choir he could manage, the songs he played and all the emotions they brought, the good wishes for our future life and success in our careers, it's time for the delivery of the diplomas.

Many people, me included, wipe away the tears that those words brought afloat, because he's right, and all that is reflected in McKinley being now a school for the arts.

The principal Schuester, the new title that he portrays, and it sounds weird, begins to say the names of people whom I don't have the faintest idea of who they are. Mason's hand squeezes mine harder each time the places are being left empty.

The worst part comes later, when we have our diplomas and have made our final celebration as the graduating class, when Myron has finished giving his speeches and words of encouragement, along with the jackets that he drafted himself as gifts.

"Mason and Madison McCarthy" says the new principal.

I nudge him in the ribs, he smiles and stands up, now holding hands with Madison and walking to the podium, where Will gives them their diplomas. They hug and lift them up, one more victory.

I hate having to leave almost immediately that this is over, but the letter of Harvard says that I have to fix some problems with the scholarship I applied for, along with the hosting and schedules. Mace knows I have to go, the shirt that he soaked yesterday in tears knows, but that's something that any kind of cosmic force could reverse.

I would have liked to accompany Mason and see that great city, everything that that suburb can offer to him, know where he will live together with Alistair, know the new needs and fears of both of them. It will be a very strange future for all of us.

"Spencer Porter".

I get up and walk to the podium, I squeeze the hand of principal Schuester while he hands me the diploma, I put it up and see my parents standing, clapping, and screaming with tears rolling from their eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mason, doing exactly the same as them.

I stand between Mason and Madison, he doesn't take even two seconds to give me his right hand. Alistair takes my left hand and smiles at me, I restrain myself to not kiss them at this very moment, if I do then our parents would have the trauma of a lifetime.

"Ladies and gentlemen" says Mr. Shue, delivering the final diploma to a girl of who I don't know her name. "I present to you the William McKinley High class of 2016!".

The screams of exhilaration become totally deafening. The berets are the first to be thrown into the air, followed by our shouts of enthusiasm and happiness, tears of all of us and the group hugs.

Jane, Alistair, Mace, Madison and I walk in a circle away from the rest of the people, we have the warmest hug that any of us has received in our lives. It hurts to be separated from them so soon, I really want to go to the party that Jane is going to give, I wanted to spend with them a few more hours before we all had to go in different ways… that maybe, and I hope that doesn't happen, are never again going to find.

I'm going to miss all of this, standing on a stage, singing ballads, pop songs, rock, Broadway style that Rachel and Kurt loves, original songs; reflect my feelings in all the performances.

I'll miss my high school life.

* * *

"So" he says, looking at his feet and kicking a few pebbles. "Is this now our goodbye?".

"Don't say that" I reply, settling the boxes to have more space for the others. "Consider it a 'see you in the weekend when you're already settled in New York'".

He hands me another box, I wink and give him a kiss on the cheek, just as I did with the other seven boxes he has given me. He sighs and smiles, then turns away, like if he doesn't wanted me to be away.

"It's gonna be very weird being in such a big city with no one that I know next to me".

"You'll have Alistair" I say, he arches an eyebrow and inflates his cheeks.

"Again, it's gonna be very weird being in such a big city with no one that I know next to me".

I laugh under my breath, I put the last box in the car and shut the trunk. Immediately I do it he slips his arms around my waist, entwining his hands in my stomach and giving me a kiss in the middle of my shoulders.

"Miss me as much as I'm gonna do it" he fights to keep his voice for cracking. I push his hands for a moment and I can turn on my heels, letting his hands stay on my waist.

"I already am".

He pounces on me, placing his lips on mine in an incredibly sudden move that I have to hold him by the shoulders so that I don't fall, I can't remember they were so broad.

My unconscious makes me to cross my hands behind his neck and pull him closer to me, exchanging the position we normally take. His tongue caresses my lower lip and the battle for dominance, which tends to take my breath away, it's taking place in my mouth, pushing all my sanity and self-control away.

"I really don't want you to go…" he murmurs on my lips.

"I know… but I have to…".

I get in the car and close the door in fast movements, I down the window and his hand quickly takes my free hand.

"I'll see you in a couple of days" I say, looking straight ahead. I force myself to not look into his eyes, those eyes that express all the sadness that he's experiencing from inside. "I love you, Mason. You can't imagine how much" I give up a second and look at him, he blushes and lows his gaze.

"I love you too, Spencer. Almost as much or more than you".

Before starting a cheesy fight about who loves who more, which I wouldn't want to end in a lifetime, I start the engine and keep looking straight ahead.

"Drive carefully".

"As always" I begin to step on the gas, he kisses me one last time on the cheek and his hand still grips me so hard until the movement of the car prevents us to continue with our touch. I don't want to leave him here.

I drive a few meters and I finally look in the rearview mirror, I see him sitting on the sidewalk, his legs closer to his body and placing his head on them. I hold my urge to step on the break, step on the reverse and just don't be away from him.

Mason has become something completely vital for me, thinking that I will not see him so often compresses my chest and makes my hands sweat. I'm anxious about what might happen in the time of moves, settle into our new schools, and meet the arounds… meet new people. I shake my head and step on the accelerator.

I'm not running from Mason, I'm accelerating and moving forward so we can both get out of here and we can start new lives elsewhere, always by the hand of the other, like I promised to him and Alistair. I will not change my mind…

Because I love him, and I'll fix this.


	8. I miss you

In this chapter, which almost sounds like something taken out from a cartoon, there's a time-jump of two years. Mason and Spencer have twenty years old and Alistair is about to meet them. It's nothing important of course but I say to clarify things. I included some OC's, which have no relevance to the story, but I clarify it for you to not become disoriented.

(Doing a recent research I found out that Harvard doesn't offer athletic scholarships, but at this point I can't change that).

Two chapters and counting. Enjoy :)

* * *

**I miss you**

College.

I still can't believe something like that was going to be possible, not to me. I haven't always been an exemplary student, but I'm surprised that I can keep pretty good grades while I also practice my favorite sport. But, as usual, when profits are outrageous the prices to pay are higher.

Mason and Alistair, both studying in New York, Mace at the NYU devoted to study Laws, while Alistair is dedicated to sing while he does theatrical performances in NYADA, sometimes giving the best of himself, and sometimes leaving much to be desired. He has talent, but sometimes he thinks he has too much.

I've only been able to attend to one performance that, according to Rachel and Kurt, is the greatest privilege that a student may have, which I think is called the Winter Showcase. It was the glamorous competition I've seen in my life, all the competitors dressed in refined suits and dresses, like if they were taken out fresh from a modeling agency.

I remember Alistair looked extremely handsome with his silver suit with black tie that he decided to use, and I think it's unfair he ended up in second place for competing with his voice, while the other girl gave a dance number that just looking at it was enough to make me feel exhausted for a whole week. It's unfair but yet it was well deserved.

But if I talk about people who look extremely handsome and hot wearing elegant clothes, Mason takes the first place. On weekends he have to attend extra classes at the University, and those are the best days for me, not because I lose seen my Mace much of the day, but because I can see him in a suit all the time, and a Mason McCarthy stuck in a suit of the same black tone of his hair, carrying a briefcase in his hand and wearing that lovely face and bright smile everywhere is something I just can't stand. I can't imagine the endless list of people who turn their heads to see him walking by, always busy reading somewhere in the Constitution or any of the lawsuits that both occur in the city, including divorces, adoptions, simple arrests, etc. Our life has changed so much in a so short period of time.

I look away from the computer and rub my eyes, I dedicate a few seconds to rearrange my head, as always if I'm tired of reading about brain structures or social movements, research methods, development of psychological functions and all that stuff. I never thought those words would be in my vocabulary.

It's hard trying to keep afloat my three-way relationship. Lately it seems almost impossible to me to spend the weekend with them, in the department that they got for an incredibly low price in a relatively safe neighborhood of Manhattan. I have to travel early Saturday morning and come out when the sun begins to fall on Sunday.

I stretch my back and my bones are quick to make those delicious cracks that tend to repeat every morning or in every moment I can stretch. I give two big sips to my huge cup of coffee without sugar and I crack my fingers too, reviewing the two paragraphs that I just wrote to make sure that the spelling is correct and that the quotations are well established in the list of references.

I'd never felt so important in something before, besides New Directions two years ago; the investigation in which I'm participating is something that will just expand a bit more the limited knowledge we have about the response of some brain structures in emotional memory.

"You have a twenty minutes break" says Alice, the attached student of Dr. James, the most flattering and boring girl in the world.

I nod, and without another word I stand, I go out into the hallway and outside the building, the cold and cool night air hits my face while I take deep breaths to purify my lungs. In the last couple of days the outside seems almost alien, I almost feel like the rats with which we work; I live all my free time inside the lab.

I take out my phone from the front pocket of my robe, a compulsory requirement to be in the lab, although I don't work with any chemicals. I push the number 6 and the call begins before I can even put the phone next to my ear.

"Hello?" Mace responds, half yawning and with fatigue reflected in his voice. Between him and me I don't know who spends less hours sleeping, but I appreciate that I hasn't forget the date.

"Happy anniversary!" I say, smiling like a moron and thinking that a night like today but three years ago, at Rachel's home, our first kiss happened and with that the beginning of the most amazing relationship I've ever had.

"Spens, you didn't forget it" I can imagine that maniac smile and the blush almost if I had him in front of me.

"I could never forget it".

Because it's true, even with my lack of good quality sleep for three months, I couldn't forget this, but I tend to confuse the date on which our 'second anniversary' is celebrated: the time when Alistair joined us. I'm fully confident it's going to happen in a couple of weeks, but I don't remember the exact day.

"I miss you, Mace, every minute of every day. You don't know how much I hope to see you again and…".

"It's great that you mention it, because I made a reservation at one of the restaurants near Central Park, from there you can see the entire park and a part of the zoo".

"That sounds great" I lean on a metal railing and take a deep breath.

"I know, right?" he sighs and lets out a slight chuckle. "The view it's beyond agonizing, and I want us to be there, together. Just you and me".

"That sounds even greater. When will it be?".

"This weekend of course silly, after all is our third anniversary. Can you believe that three years have passed? I can't believe it yet, and least not with all that has happened".

«This simply couldn't go over to the hell. Wait a minute… I'm about to send all his plans to hell».

"I can't believe it's been three years since that awesome day" we both sigh at the same time. "But Mace… there is a problem, it's about the date".

"Don't tell me that you…".

"I have to stay in Massachusetts, this and the next week".

He stays quiet, just like me, I breathe with a so low sound that I can't even hear myself. Finally he takes a deep breath and releases it with a sigh of frustration.

"Again…?" he asks, racked with disappointment and sadness. I bite my bottom lip hard for thinking in his expression at this time.

"Yes. I know it's becoming usual, but I can't let Jordan to stick his face in what I did alone while he spent his time playing to electrify rats with the Skinner boxes".

If silence could speak it would tell me all the insults that must have been formulating in his head, because I had to refuse and postpone many plans that summer vacation will not be enough to compensate them.

"I understand, or so I think. I'm not sure how these investigation things work" he snorts. "It's just that I haven't seen you in a while, I miss you".

"Yesterday we talked on the computer, do you already forgotten it?" he groans.

"Yes, I remember, and now that I think of it I don't remember having seen you with so many clothes off. Perhaps are you cheating on me with another guy right now?" for the tone of his voice I know he's laughing.

"Oh yeah, right now we are screwed into my bed like if we were snakes in a mating ritual".

"That sounds really hot… I'll take the first flight to Massachusetts, I also want to make sure that not any idiot has the privilege of being with you" moment of silence, I guess he's thinking what I'm also thinking. "I just called myself an idiot, didn't I?"

"Exactly, but my two favorite boys are a three hour drive from me. I don't need someone else".

While he laughs I look at the horizon, the sun begins to set over the buildings, the street lights of the city and the one's from the school starts lighting up at the same time, compensating the lack of natural light. At this time I'm supposed to go to my room, but I have to work harder now that I've postponed another commitment with Mason.

"So? What's the cutest lawyer worldwide doing?" my mouth dries and something inside me breaks.

«Did I really just call Mason that way? What the hell is he doing to me so that I behave like that? At this point, and with everything I've had read and research on behavior I should already know, but I have no reply from myself».

"Are you with Alistair?" a song sounds with a very high volume, I guess it must be Alice trying to be liked better to Dr. James, pretending that the music he hears is her favorite.

"Something like that, we're… could you turn that damn thing down!? I don't want the neighbors from across the street to come back to complain!".

I move my phone from my ear, just enough so I can't hear the little fight that is occurring in the other state. I snort and bring the phone back to my ear when the music volume downs to one that can be considerate for humans.

"You're discussing… again…" I run a hand over my face and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"It's his fault, and it's not the first time! Also he always surprises me with some new stupidity. To cap it he has wiped out the cupboards, like if the end of the world would happen in fifteen minutes, he also finished with the three boxes of beignets I ordered from New Orleans, the three boxes!".

"Mason, they're beignets, you can always buy more".

"Yeah, but they only arrived yesterday and he finished them this morning" I clench my jaw and fall to the floor.

Are they really fighting for that, for bread? To be honest it's not something that surprising to me, the last time I was there all hell broke loose because Alistair entered the apartment with mud in his boots and Mason kept complaining about the amount of dirt and insects that he had probably gotten to the apartment.

But I think the biggest stupidity that was discussed was when Alistair, he said, spent three hours in the bathroom, half body full of soap, because the water supply was cut. Mason blamed Al because it was his turn to pay the bill, and Al blamed him for the same.

"You haven't spent much time with Alistair like me, that's why you don't understand".

"Mason" I scratch the back of my left ear and I restrain myself to snort. "I know it's hard for everyone, especially for you…".

"You have no idea" he groans. "Alistair decided to drop school just because he wanted to, he also said, and I quote, 'I don't need NYADA's jesters, I'll follow the same path of Rachel and I'll be auditioning in a musical, I'll earn as much or more that she'. And two months ago I'm the one who had to pay all the bills, and I don't want to imagine how many more I'll have to".

"I've sent money, I know it's not much but I guess it's helpful" I feel sorry for the little one or two hundred dollars I can send each month, barely. Funding is good, but my unnecessary and stupid expenses hinder me to be able to send him more.

He stays quiet, I can hear his breathing through the earpiece, heavy and compressed. He's holding himself to say something and whatever it is I don't want to hear it.

"But look on the bright side!" I try to encourage him, but I know that's not going to work. "When the research is complete I'll earn enough so that you don't have to worry about it at least for almost a year" he sighs so heavy that I just want to curl up and apologize a thousand times. "I only need two more weeks and give my best, and I told you that many times".

I hear a thud, and I'm not sure if anyone came to storm into the apartment, if he struck the table with his hand or if he threw the phone against a wall, probably he did against Alistair's face.

"Many things can change in two weeks. Happy anniversary to you too".

And the call ends. For a moment I think it's due to problems with reception, as often happens when I'm around this building. But no, the call ended from the other side of the line. Mason ended the call.

From another pocket of the coat I take an anti-stress sponge ball that Dr. James gave me a month ago, I begin to squeeze and release it instead of clenching my teeth or bite my cheek until it bleeds. «Did Mason told me to screw myself in the phone?».

I try to call back but his phone is off, I press now the number 7, the apartment's number, and fortunately the call connects. I wait for a ring, two, three, four, five…

"Yes?" says Alistair when he answers the phone.

"Hey Al…".

"Varsity Blues!" he says, letting out a chuckle. I'm starting to hate the name he decided to put me, even though I don't know from where he took it out. "Mason just told me you called, I resent that…".

"Actually, it's about Mace of who I want to talk about" I say, interrupting whatever that now is much less important.

"Yeah, he said that you called and he also said that you weren't going to come this weekend, so he took a jacket and left the apartment".

I'm silent for a minute, thinking. Mason can't do this now, not again. He knows that what I'm working on is important, and it could serve me to have some extra credits and experience to get me transferred to a school that is at least in the same state.

"It's not funny, Al" I say, irritated.

"I know, I'm not lying to you, he really took the first jacket he could found and stormed out".

The ways to escape from the problems of Mason always surprises me, he always storms out the department when he's disturbed with Al, or he hides in any room enough time for others to start worrying.

"Does he take some in particular?" I clear my throat.

"Uh, yes" he says, and when I hear the squealing I know that he opens the small coat closet beneath the stairs. "He took the brown one, the one that you give him for Christmas".

I close my eyes and I can perfectly remember everything that happened at Christmas a year ago. The entire club guys at home, enjoying a great dinner and delicious drinks, an exchange of amazing gifts, laughter, and of course, music played with our voices.

That jacket, which was under the huge tree that Mason wanted to buy and decorate himself, the same jacket he was wearing for almost two months in a row at all times is the one he chose as one of the few things that I have given to him and that he has in the apartment, without counting the shirts that he tends to steal to sleep hugging them.

"You know… do you know where he goes?" my throat compresses.

"I'm afraid to say no, but please, we're talking about Mason, we both know that he will go to Central Park for a walk until his bad mood gets down".

"But it's dangerous to go to Central Park at this time, it's dark and…".

I stop thinking about all the things that could happen to a lonely guy, head down, moody and probably very sad in the great and dark expanse of the park. I hear a roar across the line and the door in front of me opens.

"Porter, the break is over. I want to see the end of the analysis results in less than an hour".

"Yes, doctor" I growl and when Dr. James goes I concentrate on whatever that Alistair was telling me. "Al, can you do me a favor? One that benefits us both".

"Sure, your desires are orders" a bitter taste floods my palate.

"Can you go and get Mason back? You know, we don't want something to happen to him, right?"

"Of course yes, Spencer" he sighs. "I would do anything for you, but it's raining cats and dogs and I don't see the point that we're both out in the cataclysm, getting soaked and freezing to death, right?".

"No, I guess not…" I thump the floor below me.

«Calm down, it's not the first time that he says some stupid excuse to not do something. Remember when he didn't want to go grocery shopping because he had to do a marathon of those foreign films that only he likes».

"Listen, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow when I have free time" I forget completely about the ball, I bite my cheek hard and the cupric taste of blood floods my palate.

"Sure, I'll tell Mason, let's hope that calms him down a bit, and we'll be waiting for your call".

I turn my head when the door opens again, Alice sticks her head and snaps her fingers. I ask for one more minute and she goes rolling her eyes, and when she's not watching me I raise my middle finger.

"Oh, by the way, I send boxes of cookies a few days ago, I hope you…" I hear him swallowing and the opening of a cellophane wrapper, so loud that he almost seems to be mocking of me. "You're eating them, right?".

"Yes! God, they're extremely delicious! Thank you, Spencer".

I stop to think for a minute, I hear him chewing and now I remember that the only cookies I'm sure that were wrapped in cellophane are those that I bought exclusively for Mason.

"Which… which one's are you eating?".

"The ones that are sprinkled with cinnamon and have chocolate in between. I'm going to send Mason to look for these cookies everywhere; they must be part of my daily diet by any means".

"With chocolate in the middle…" I'm on my feet and I kick the wall. Bad idea, the pain runs through my whole leg and I'm hissing to not shout. "Those were for Mason!".

"Did they?" he seems to chew harder and I clench my jaw so hard that I fear that I'm going to break my teeth.

"Yes, I put a label on them saying they were especially for him, because you don't like chocolate".

"Sure I like it, Mason said no because once I turned down a couple of muffins that he baked, but now with these cookies you have accomplished that it became my favorite. I also believe that…".

"You know what, I really need to go back to the research. Look out for Mason, I don't care how, but make sure he's safe, and please tell me immediately when you know something about him".

I end the call when he's about to answer, I drag my feet back to the lab and I hear but also ignore the indications from Dr. James, Jordan is engaged to look at pictures on his cellphone of girls in bikini posing on cars, Alice takes notes carefully from each of the words out of the mouth of Dr. James, as she usually does when we are in class.

I really can't stand this girl, she reminds me a lot of Rachel, and I appreciate not having to know her in her school days, I probably would have ended hating her but feigning modesty and respect when she was close, just as Kitty did.

Again I drop myself at the desk and I open the document that I left slope, I look at the charts with which the doctor wants me to work, I analyze them slightly and start thinking in the interpretation.

"_According to that seen in Figure 3.3, the dispersion of results and its curve shows that is very similar to the gesture of sadness that should be bothering Mason while he makes his walk in the rainy and dark Central Park_".

I slap myself and correct that part, I write what I really wanted to try to say about the graphics, with their respective authors in quotes. I move forward with the following table of results, I empty the data on the computer and other graphic appears, a downward curve slightly steeper.

"_In connection with graphic 3.1 and 3.2 we can see that the results of various emotional stimuli appear to stimulate different ways to different parts of the amygdala. Such events can range from a touch of hands to reject plans of an amazing guy that he has planned to spend the three years leading relationship and all that is reflected in his bad mood_".

"Fuck!" I exclaim in a voice so loud that Alice appears, poking her head into the small cubicle assigned to me by the doctor.

"Is everything alright, Spencer?" she asks, her false modesty puts me in a worse mood. I know she doesn't like me, I know that from the first day I arrived to the lab accompanying Dr. James, because since then she stopped being his younger attached.

"Yeah, wonderful" I manage to force myself to smile, and luckily that's enough for her to go I don't know what to do.

I delete all that paragraph and return to write the correct interpretation of the correlation of the two graphs. I save the little work I've done and I take two sips of my coffee, finishing it. I approach to the coffeemaker that is always on and fill the cup to the brim, I blow and give a sip, bitter as I like.

Something in my head seems to connect suddenly, so suddenly that the cup falls at my feet and shatters while I get to the computer again. I check all the interpretations I've done in the research: every one of the twelve has somewhere a mention about Alistair and Mason, I've projected on them some of the reasons that have made me sleep less lately.

"Stupid, fucking, damn unconscious, I hate you!" I mutter under my breath because Dr. James hates the word unconscious.

I look at my to-do list, a note stuck on a small paper in the corner of the computer: the test of neuropsychology, send the reports of the lectures about mental health, finish up my scale of fear of death in students, seek an assistant to perform the sketches of the interview. And on top, high up, highlighted in black is the most important: **Finish the research (for Mason… and Alistair)**.

"This will be a long week…" I say, starting to rewrite all the interpretations.


	9. I really love you

And after a long time I'm back!

There was a time when I was happy, when I got e-mails about favs, follows or reviews, now I feel that I have lost the love of my 'fans' :(

But surpassing the initial sadness I bring to you this chapter, which will be considerably LONG, so I recommend you to read it at your leisure and if you really don't want to do anything else. One more chapter and it'll be done.

And no, this is not something repeated, it's just that the first 'I love you' chapter was something more about a cute, new-born feeling. This one means the real intensity of the 'I love you' expression (it's hard to explain in English, in Spanish there is a whole difference between the words).

Warning: this chapter contains explicit gay sex, so if you don't like it then don't read it.

* * *

**I really love you**

Two weeks, just as I promised.

Staying up late two or three days in a row, endless energy drinks and coffee mugs, having to split myself to keep my scholarship and collaborating with Dr. James in the laboratory, read and summarize a large number of pages for hours, and sometimes having to reread because my comprehension and memory wasn't working as they should.

Now I enjoy the fruits of my labor. The research was a resounding success, so much that it managed to get published in nearly twenty scientific journals, and some people have asked us to go to expose the entire procedure and methodology almost throughout the country. It would have been a great extra payment for participating in the talks, but it would have also been an incredible physical exhaustion. And I haven't given enough time to my boys, I need my doses of them.

I turn off the engine of my old car, the one that dad decided to give me since I was in McKinley. I take the huge bag from the backseat, looking at it I can smile because I can spend four days in their company. I get down the car and I take a look to the neighborhood, is a pretty nice place despite having a reputation that just a few would find attractive.

I hang the bag on my back and I see someone leave the porch of the building, with the cellphone trapped between his shoulder and ear, arranging some papers in his left hand and a flask in his right one.

I approach to him a few steps, he's so absorbed in his conversation about an inheritance that when he collides with me all the papers fly in the air and the coffee that was in the flask ends up in his sexy outfit. The cellphone achieves to stay alive, but he ends the call and he begins to turn red with fury.

"Perfect, what I was missing" he tries to clean the black coat with his hand and he mutters under his breath. "Just when my day couldn't be more screwed up this…".

The few seconds that it takes to him to process that I'm in front him split him from literally jumping into my arms. I slide my arms around his waist and place my head in his neck, I take a deep breath and my mind goes blank when I perceive the scent of his cologne, the fabric softener and the soap of the bath.

"I'm here" I mumble.

He kisses me in a so needed and pleading for contact way that I start to feel dizzy, I cling desperately to his coat while his hands become fists, taking my shirt between them and taking a little of my skin, making me to hiss in pain.

"Spens, what… are you… doing here…?" he says in the small periods of seconds in which he manages to take away his lips from mine, for what I groan. "It's Friday, you should…".

"Mace, I don't… want to hear your voice now… just… kiss me…".

He winks before closing his eyes, I follow his action. His hands cups my face, I put the bag down so my hands can entwine in his lower back. I bring his body completely next to mine and he laughs when his nose hits my cheek.

"Faggots!" shouts a cyclist. I get tense and I depart so suddenly that the kiss of Mace ends up in my neck.

"Fuck you, asshole!".

The dude stops before turning on the street, he gets off the bike and throws it down. He approaches with hurried step, removing the protections of his knees and a pair of sunglasses. I place Mason on the floor and move him aside.

"Do you have a problem, faggot?" he says, taking off his helmet and standing two steps away from me.

"Yeah, well, something like that. I've always had a problem with morons like you" he clenches his jaw and that makes me laugh. "So tell me, how is called the girl who probably told you that you were too fat and that you needed to exercise to even be near her?".

It's surprising that when I say something stupid against someone it may be true, like now. My words seem to embarrass him, but his look of… I don't know, contempt? remains there.

"No… it wasn't someone, I do it for my health" his fists are tensed and he shrugs.

"Oh sure you do, I guess she appreciates your effort… although I can't imagine how if she's right now in your bed with your best friend".

The first hit flies, I bend and it moves smoothly over my head, but the second does hits me on the side, not strong enough to hurt me.

"How I hate doing this, I hope soon I'll have a good morning" I rush forward and I tackle him, his back is the first thing to touch the ground, he shrinks in pain and begins to breathe heavily. "And stay there".

I kick his helmet and it hits him right in the crotch, he bends over more in pain and if Mason wasn't doing that look at me like if he wanted to say 'that's enough' I would be laughing heartily. I stretch my hand, he smiles slightly and entwines it with mine.

"Why you didn't tell me you were coming sooner?" he asks when we reach the porch, he pulls out a pair of keys and opens the door.

"I wanted to surprise you" he kisses me on the cheek so many times I can't count them.

"You did, but you should have told me before" I walk in and he stays outside. "Because knowing it I would have asked for half day free, and I would have told Al to stay in the apartment with you" his expression of bitterness is evident.

"I can be alone for a few hours" he makes a noise in his throat and pouts.

"The problem is that I'll be out late, and I have no idea of the time that Al will come back".

I surprise him with a kiss, he slowly close his eyes and his arms surrounds my head, he sighs and it tickles my cheeks. I've lost so much for being in that research, I have to explode these days of freedom.

"As long as I have a little more of this I don't mind waiting".

His phone starts ringing, forcing us to move away. He watches the screen and for his expression it seems to be an important call.

"Shit, I'm late!" he gives me the keys and also a quick kiss on the lips. "I have no time to go upstairs and change my clothes, you know where I have my special reserve of biscuits" he kisses me on the cheek. "I adore you, see you later".

"Mace, I…".

The door closes and I get frustrated for not saying it faster. I climb to the apartment, on the second floor, and the moment I set a foot inside I feel completely alone. I drop the bag and suddenly I lose all my courage to do anything.

"I really love you, Mason, and I need you now with me" I say to the vacuum.

A text message arrives to my phone, I read it and it's from Alistair, saying that Mason told him that I arrived earlier, and he wouldn't be busy after ten o'clock at night. I groan loudly and I bite my upper lip.

"The weekend that I was waiting more couldn't begin worse" I say and look at the screen again. "And I miss you too".

* * *

Since the research I've been doing a new kind of weightlifting, a heavy book in my left hand and one on the right, lifting them until I can read a passage from one and from the other. I'm sure there are better ways to spend Saturday.

According to Dr. James doing that there's a great chance for me to become psychotic, because I alternate what a text says with the other, which ultimately have nothing in common. One is about Social Psychology and the other about Neuroscience. I think he's a little right, though I was doing exactly the same for our research.

"Don't you think you study too much?" Alistair asks, using a new purr in his voice when he speaks. His head pokes over mine and he moves away the book of Neuroscience, looking at me with those bright gray eyes. "It must be very boring!".

"To be honest is not, and I prefer that to do nothing" I say, willing to discuss his unexpected drop out from school. "I can't believe you decide to drop out, do you know how many applicants were rejected to…?".

He kisses me. The faintest touch of his lips is enough to make me completely forget everything I was prepared to tell him.

I let the books fall and slide my hands in his long hair, kissing him roughly while he surrounds the couch and places astride me, I take his shirt and throw it on the vase that's closer to my feet. I almost forget that Al's body was so defined and broad, strong; so different to Mason's but equally exciting.

"You're all of a nerd" he says, taking the hem of my shirt and raising it over my head in seconds. "But you're the sexiest nerd with whom I've ever been".

I bite my lip while his breathing and his lips tickles my neck. I'm thinking that Al knows what he's doing and knows how to get what he wants, while I've been in abstinent throughout my adolescence and until now, because I don't want to try this step with Mason for fear that he rejects me, again. He should be here, after all we're all three in this.

He moves away and his hands traveling across the top of my body reminds me of a recurring dream I've had since two weeks ago, in which we're doing exactly the same, but both touching and enjoying Mason's naked body, placed among us.

"Mason shouldn't be here?" I ask before he kisses me again.

"Yeah, I guess, if he wasn't working or doing whatever that he makes on Saturdays" he leans over and kisses me on the nose. "But I don't think he bothers because of me satisfying your needs".

The fingers of his right hand play with my belt buckle, causing me to bite my lower lip hard and shrink in the couch, rubbing over more his hips against mine, for what he smiles and leans, he bites my right ear lobe and it gives me goosebumps.

"I promise to be gentle".

A loud knock on the door prevents me to nod to what he just said, the sound spares me to access to something that I'm sure I would regret for a long time because Mason isn't with us, and I'll feel bad after the satisfaction for that great moment finally happening starts to fade.

I get up at the speed of light and I kind of put my shirt on. I move with rushed step towards the door and open it. Mrs. Richards, the sweet old lady who lives on the first floor, is on the other side, frowning and with a letter saying _**LAST NOTICE**_ sealed in capitals and with red ink.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asks, trying to look over my shoulder.

"Uh no, of course not" I say and shut the door slightly. "I was about to get into the shower and…".

"What's up, Mrs. Richards" Al says, passing behind me, I know that because his finger draws a line in my lower back. I'm completely sure that he decided to walk by shirtless.

"Shower, right?" Mrs. Richards raises her eyebrows and flashes a smile.

"Yeah" I open the door completely and lean over it. "So, last notice, right?" I point to the envelope in her hands, she hands it to me and her expression now becomes similar to when mom raised her voice to me.

"Now you're adults, boys, you can't let things get to the last notice" she settles her spectacles on the bridge of her nose. "Mason studying laws, Alistair singing and you…" I smile to her, she always forgets it.

"Psychology, Mrs. Richards".

"That. The point is that the three of you should be able to take things going forward without these things arriving every month".

"Okay, okay, I understand Mrs. Richards. We will attempt to not happen again".

"And, if I may intrude in your romantic life, I think you do a better partner with Mason" she says, making me to walk out into the hallway.

"You really think that?" I whisper.

"Totally, Alistair seems to be a great guy, but not your kind of guy" she whispers back and purses her lips. "Can I know why you chose to be so profligate with your relationship?".

"I could tell you but I'd rather like you to have me in a good concept" she purses over her lips and pinches my cheek, something that I hate so much.

"Alright, honey, I should be going to let you continue with whatever you were doing. And pay those bills!".

"Sure thing, Mrs. Richards".

She walks down the hallway and goes down the stairs slowly, at a pace that anyone in their eighties would take. I snort and look at the envelope in my hands, it's the electric bill. I'll pay it tomorrow.

I get back into the apartment, I put on my shirt and Al is on the couch, with my book of Neuroscience in his hands, with each page he passes over his eyes widens.

"You really understand all of this?" I nod because I kind of do, and he snorts. "So boring, and sweet Mrs. Richards made my mood to go away, let's watch a movie".

He turns on the TV while I put my huge books on the coffee table, Al surfs in the channels until _Pride and Prejudice_ becomes the film we'll see. The film is on the half, but I've seen it so many times I can say exactly what happened before. Why I can't see a horror movie with them? They're my favorites, but those movies scare the crap out of both of them.

"Matthew Macfadyen is so hot I wouldn't bother to spend a night with him".

I roll my eyes and let myself down on the couch, Al puts his head on my lap and I play with his hair, just as I do when Mason places his there. I look at my books on the table and I think about the works and tests I have to prepare for them. I close my eyes and put my head back. «Fuck them, these are my days off».

* * *

Mason has come home so late at night I can only see him when I roll over the bed and he settles between Alistair and me, or when he's the first one to get up to assist to the lawyer's bureau in which he'll begin working soon.

"Nineteen, twenty. Ready or not, here I come".

Alistair had the idea of the most stupid game that you can think of, but I have to admit it's pretty funny. He gave a variation to the game of hide and seek, the loser loses a garment, similar to the strip poker. Also, if we throw on the back of the other it also counts as a loss.

It's weird that I'm looking for him in the department in nothing more but my underwear while he has only lost his shirt. I don't know if I suck at the game or if Al is a master in the art of hiding.

"Where are you, Al?".

I hear a noise in the kitchen, I rush over and look behind the counter, he's not there. I look under the table and in the empty cupboard, neither in there. Another noise makes me go to the living room, the fireplace is on and a window is open. I remain standing there and when he jumps on me I take his legs.

"Catch you!" he kisses my neck, I smile and start to laugh. "Do you know what does that means?".

His hands stop holding my chest and they places on the elastic of my underwear, the tips of his fingers slide into the fabric and immediately I get tense, I start to think of many other things that distract me from what he's trying to do and stop to let my body to express.

"I'm going to…" he whispers in my ear, just before the front door opens and Mason steps in, closing his umbrella and looking at us with complete surprise.

"Okay…" he says, closing the door behind him and hanging his coat on the rack beside it. "For that you always have to use extra clothes, or that's what I do" he laughs and he gives a strange look to Alistair, an expression I don't know how to name it.

"You came just in time" Al gets down my back and he enters the kitchen. "I was about to order a pizza for you, because I have to leave".

"Again?" Mace asks, leaving his briefcase in the closet next to the front door and following him into the kitchen. "It's the fifth time this week, and you know I don't like to be alone in the apartment".

"I'll try to not be offended" I say, hugging Mason from behind, his hands finds mine and I can feel that he's trembling.

"You better go and put something on, it's freezing outside and you might catch a cold" I give him a kiss on the cheek and he does the same with me.

"You know what I like in the pizza, Al".

"Of course I know, Varsity Blues".

I go out into the hallway and enter to the last door in it, 'my room'. The apartment has three bedrooms, two of which have a private bathroom, a living room, a laundry room and a spacious kitchen. They're really fortunate to live in a place like this, while my roommates at Harvard are all douches.

Although Mace and Al have an own room, the three of us sleep in the big bed that is in mine, where we also see the boring television programs or where we also have long videogame tournaments, along with long and hot making out sessions.

I open the first drawer and I put on the first shirt that I found, along with the pants I was wearing before the game with Al started. I remain barefoot and go back to the kitchen, Mason is concentrated on his phone and making a few notes on a piece of paper.

"Well, see you" Al says, ending the call. I throw him the shirt he was wearing and he puts it back over.

"You said you were going to…".

"Oh, I told him not to, I can prepare something".

"That gives me an extra reason to go" Mason smiles and rolls his eyes at the comment of Alistair. I'm missing something, I'm sure of it.

Al smiles and leaves the kitchen, Mason and I follow him. He takes a windbreaker from the closet, he puts it on and he also takes an umbrella, he put on a pair of big black rubber boots and he opens the door.

"I'll be back later" he says, kissing me and Mason on the lips.

The door opens and closes quickly, Mason sighs and my shoulders get tense. I thought everything had found a better way after I canceled with Mason, in video calls it seemed to be much better, even when they kissed Mace smiled. I must give an award for his acting.

"Alright Mason, what's going on?" I ask when I no longer hear the footsteps of Al in the hallway.

"You're unbelievable" he says, frustration in his voice and evident anger content.

Mace rushes over to his room, taking his tie and shoes off, breathing a sigh of relief. He keeps the tie in a drawer and puts the shoes in his closet, in the same almost obsessive order with which he orders everything.

"You didn't see the way he talked to me?" he says, typing on his phone and throwing it to the bed.

"Yes, but I said nothing because he always talk to you like that, and you never complain" his tongue snaps and growls.

"I… you… AH!" he kicks the wall beside him. "Fuck, you keep doing it".

He leaves his room and goes into the kitchen, knocking down everything he can reach. I lean in the doorway and I see him opening and closing doors and drawers very reluctantly.

"Mason, it's enough! This can't go on like this! I haven't seen you two in a while, and when I can finally do it you…".

He turns his head and gives me a so withering look that I have to do my best to not shrug. He stands behind the counter in the kitchen, taking the sugar timber and throwing it against me, I bend before it can hit me, and he takes advantage of it to run down the hallway.

"Talk to me! Tell me all that ails you! Tell me what I did this time?!" he pauses halfway, turning on his heels and looking back at me with contempt in his eyes.

"Everything! That's the problem!" he takes deep breaths and collapses there in the middle of the hallway. "I want to come back one day and know that I have you only for me! It hurts to know that when I get home I can see in your underwear, running down the hall with Alistair on your back, or like when I saw you huddled on the couch watching _Titanic_. _TITANIC_! You know it's my favorite".

"As I recall it was you who wanted the three of us to be together in a relationship, and now I'm the bad guy?" he crosses his arms and looks away, concentrating on the flames of the fireplace.

"Since I was a child I've always been concerned about putting the happiness of others before mine, because if others are happy then I'm happy too".

"But you can't spend the rest of your life trying to make others happy when deep down you know it's something wrong".

He gets up and just walks until he finds the bathroom. Before I can come in with him he closes the door and puts the latch. I slide my hands through my hair, which I allowed to grow a bit, completely frustrated and ready to tear it down. We're not seventeen anymore for him to behave like that.

"Mace, you can't escape the problems by hiding in there" I put my head against the door and then I give it a punch. "Open the door, now!".

So far I'm thinking that I had never raised my voice to him, and I didn't think there will come a point where I was forced to do so.

"Leave me alone, Spencer".

"I'll leave you alone when you tell me why you did something you regret from the very beginning" he remains silent and that does nothing but increase my bad humor. "Mason, I'm talking to you!".

"I did…" he says, barely as a whisper.

"Why did you…?!" before I could finish the question the door opens at the speed of light, he pushes me and I bump into the opposite wall. A vain flashback of our first kiss arises in my memory.

"I did it because I love you!".

Tears begin to roll down his cheeks, his sobs doesn't take long to appear while he gives light punches on my chest, like if he were trying to vent the frustration and stress that this whole situation about the multiple relationship is causing on him.

"When you told me what happened with Alistair I assumed that being all three together could make you happy, so you wouldn't need to choose between us".

The first kiss I put on his lips seems to be an obligation, so it doesn't produce in me that pleasant tingling in the stomach and that weak sensation in my knees. It feels more like something that someone would do after screwing everything up… thing I've been doing for a long time…

The second kiss is the one that we give at the same time, both of us leaving light squeals while we let our lips move over the others, begging for contact and wishing to never depart.

I love you. Those words have tickled my tongue for a long time, begging to be said to sweeten his ears, ready to express all that my heart feels when I'm close to him, to show that everything we've been through has been revolutionary enough for me to not doubt for a second of everything that Mason is for me.

I take him by the waist and we both began to slide on the wall and to the floor. He gets on top and he places his legs straddling my sides, his hands cupping my cheeks and his thumbs caressing my cheekbones. I hold him firmly by the waist and pull him closer to me.

We split away and we lock eyes, panting hard while we try to regain our sanity. His forehead places over mine and a smile begins to appear on his lips, swollen and red from rubbing against mine.

"From the beginning I realized that you never wanted this to be a fact, I never saw in you that excitement to see this actually happening" I say, moving my hands to his shoulders.

"I didn't wanted to share you, and think that I decided to give Alistair the privilege of being so close to you was a worse suffering than anyone you can imagine" he bites his lower lip and his eyes moves from one side to the other. "But I know you're happy with how the things are running, and I'll try to get used to it, I only ask you…".

I interrupt him with a kiss on the neck, so surprising that even I give a slight jump when the skin of that vulnerable zone touches my lips. When I move away his hands places in my head, and that tells me that he doesn't want me to move from there.

"Mace, I don't need that Alistair join us to be happy" I settle a strand of hair behind his ear and put my hand on his cheek, he give up to my touch. "Because I really love you, and the only person who I want to make happy and who I want by my side is you".

"Can you repeat that part?" I chuckle and look at him straight in the eyes.

"I really lo-…".

The front door opens and Alistair walks in, shaking his boots in the doorway to remove the mud. He removes the windbreaker and he lefts it wayside near the door, he closes it behind him and of course the first thing he does is watch us being in the half of the hallway without someone being able to split us apart.

He smiles and he sits on the floor, folding his legs to his chest and hitting the tips of his boots.

"I leave for ten minutes and this happens".

Mason and I watch him, his smile and the fact that he radiates kindness and understanding are things that disturbs me. My hands move to the back of Mason.

"Al, this is harder for me than it will be for you" he nods slowly, his smile doesn't disappear, he even sighs. "Al, I'm…".

"You're going to break-up with me" he finishes my sentence, Mace gets closer to me, his head on my neck and his eyes focused on Al.

He gets up, putting back on the windbreaker and turning on his heels. He doesn't lose the smile at any second, in fact it seems that in that short period of time it widened a little.

"To be honest I always felt excluded, from the very beginning I was that annoying third wheel which you both believe that you needed to continue, but I'm more expendable than the food that Mason strives so much to buy".

Al opens the small closet by the door, from there he takes a large black suitcase and a brown backpack. He hangs the backpack on his shoulders and he takes the suitcase handle. «Was he ready for a situation like this that gives him the permission to leave?».

"I have to admit that this was an amazing experience, really. I never thought that at some point I would have two boyfriends at my disposal, although one comes to visit occasionally and the other spends his free time bothering me".

He drops the bag and walks toward us, he takes Mason's neck and gives him a light kiss on the lips. He does the same with me and is already noticeable that the charm between us has lost, between the three of us.

"I'm surprised it took you so long, Spencer" he looks into my eyes and he caresses my nape. "So long to realize that the only one that you truly love and who you want to be with is Mason, and I know that kiss you gave me in the club was to make me sign in, and I thank you".

He gets up and takes the suitcase again, he opens the door and he leaves his keys on the floor while he holds an umbrella that I hadn't even seen.

"Without resentments, I'm genuinely happy for you" he turns over his heels and I see something different in his cordial expression. Is he sad? "I'll come back for the rest of my stuff in a couple of days, when I find a place to stay".

"You can stay…" Mason says, but immediately Al shakes his head.

"No, I can't anymore. I no longer fit in here, now it's just about you two" he takes the doorknob and starts closing it. I release Mace and we both stand up.

"Alistair…" I finally say, barely above a whisper.

"I'll see you soon… I hope. I love you both, and because indeed I do so I want you to have your happiness".

The door closes and I hear his footsteps moving, the sound seems to echo so loudly that it baffles me. I feel guilty for what Alistair just said, because I always tried to give time for both of them. I slide again into the wall and Mason snuggles with me on the floor.

"Can I tell you something?" he says while I stroke his back. "I truly feel bad for Alistair. I mean, after three years he always felt left out, and that's not right".

"I know" I stop my hand in his hair and I let my fingers to mix with it. "I…".

His lips interrupt me, he kisses me but part of me doesn't want to. Mace realizes this and he moves away, looking at me with a look of complete concern but with a faint smile tightening the corners of his lips.

"Oh Spens, don't be sad, he made that decision".

"But Al, it's not fair that…" he kisses me again, and with this he achieves that my sudden sadness begins to fade.

"Everything will be fine, we'll be fine".

"I…".

His tongue enters in my mouth, gently massaging mine and I close my eyes, I put my hands on his waist and they involuntarily get inside his shirt. The light moans that hit my lips, the way his tongue beats mine and the movement of his hands on the skin of my stomach and in the line of my pants are telling me something. Will it be…?

"Carry me" he whispers on my neck. A moan leaves my throat before I get on my feet like a spring.

"Come here".

I lift him bridal style, his head places on my neck, still kissing a soft, slow road while I walk down the hallway, making a huge effort for my knees to not get weak.

Mason is responsible for opening the door to my room, I close it with my foot and I keep walking to the bed. I place him there and he takes my shirt, making me to fall between his legs while he backs up to the header.

I kiss him and it immediately becomes a struggle for dominance. I'm about to beat him when his hands slide down my back and go up my pants, holding my butt firmly.

"Spencer…" he whispers against my lips, I open my eyes and he does the same, also panting. "I need you".

Three years have passed since our first kiss, since we began to hold hands in the hallways, talking about everything we preferred to keep just for us; three years since I met the most amazing, smart, talented and handsome guy from around the world. And so far we've never been in the privacy of the room, not after it almost happened in Lima.

"Are you sure?" I ask, looking into his eyes. We stay serious for a minute, his eyes traveling the full length of my face and he finally bow his head to kiss me.

"I love you, Spencer" his thumb doing caresses in my nape and his eyes, maintaining a firm and decided contact, tell me he really wants to do this. I can't refuse.

"And I love you, Mason".

Our lips press and collide at the same time, affection and savagery of our desires reflected in them, the way our lips brush and pushes the other one's shows that our enforcement is running over. It's over.

I achieve to move and that makes him to suck air, I kiss him on the cheek and I move to the back of his right ear, beginning to descend and the first obstacle with which I encounter is with the formal shirt of his suit.

Mason is the kind of guy who doesn't uses a tank top underneath clothing, because he says they make him sweat a lot and that they are uncomfortable, and I never was more grateful for so than now. With each button I get rid of I give him a kiss, and below that I reach his body arches more and he moans louder.

I draw the slightly sharper lines in his body: his more widened shoulders, the most worked pecs, his stomach and a few muscles in the abdomen, and I can also see his fast heartbeat and the swift movement of his breathing.

"You are… perfect…" I growl but he looks away and focuses on a point of the window.

"I'm too skinny, and…".

"Mason, look at me" his neck stiffens but finally he agrees to devote a shy glance to me. "You're perfect for me" he blushes violently, almost looks like a cherry tone.

I get rid of his belt and unbutton his pants, I slid them slowly down his thighs and that seems to exasperate him, he writhes and groans slightly until they finally leave throughout his feet and hit the ground. His erection could take out one of my eyes.

He sits down and takes my shirt, he lifts it and when I'm about to take it off he takes my hands, I try to wear it again but he doesn't let me.

"Leave it there…".

I feel like an idiot with my face covered, that until the first press of his lips and his exhale through the nose makes me to arch my back.

Mace slowly and hungrily kisses my neck, he begins to descend while kissing and licking my chest, his lips found my nipples, licking and biting them so shyly I get tense and moan louder.

He continues going down, kissing and licking, deep breathing the scent of my skin, he reaches my navel and the tip of his tongue enters the hole, my reaction is a violent jump and a throaty growl.

He undoes the button of my pants and I get up so he can slide them down my legs, he throws it at the foot of the bed and his hands slowly slide down my thighs and under the legs of my underwear until his cold hands find my cock. I suck a big breath when my underwear is longer in my waist and I see it fall.

I thrust forward and I also get rid of his tight underwear, one of those that he always wears, because according to him the loose clothing is an obstacle.

I stand still for a second, Mace doesn't stop looking between our now bare crotches and my eyes, just like me. I hadn't realized that the green color that has always struck me as unique in his eyes is now overshadowed by its larger pupils.

I let down my hips slowly over his, and feeling the body of another naked guy below me is indescribable I can't help wondering what I did to deserve the love of someone like Mason.

I move over him and Mason takes our cocks with his hand and when he closes it that can't prevent our breath to clash with the other one. We're experiencing the same feelings at the same time… with the person we love. That's how this kind of things has to be.

While he's committed in mutually masturbate us I stretch my left arm and look in Alistair's bedside table for a small bottle of lube that he told me he had there for emergencies. When I find it I apply a generous amount on my finger and trace a circle before slowly inserting it in him. His body tightens and relaxes in seconds.

"Something wrong?" I ask, looking at his frown and closed eyes.

"I'm fine…".

I introduce a second finger and his wince increases, I move my fingers in a scissor motion and that makes him to moan softly and suck air. I put some lube on my thumb and I slide it on the frenulum of his cock, he moves uncontrollably and he starts biting a pillow.

"Ready…?" he removes the pillow from his face, panting and moaning deeper.

"Yeah…".

He fully lay down, I take his knees and split his legs, stroking his thighs and putting my hands on his waist, not without traveling my hands all over the upper part of his body. He's so hot, soft, muscled; and he's all mine.

"Breathe deep and tell me if you want me to stop" he nods with a grimace of evident pain, although we haven't begun.

I put a little lube on my cock, I take a deep breath and I begin to slowly push my hips forward, to which Mason responds arching his back and releasing light exclamations of pain. I kiss him on the lips and in his neck, the moans intermingled with pain are a strange combination, but I manage to completely enter him.

I stay freeze a moment, Mace places his forehead over mine. He pants with his eyes closed while I keep thinking about the amazing feeling and the fact that Mason loves me so much that he's allowing us doing this.

"Move…" he growls, slightly shaking his hips.

I start with a slow movement from the inside out, his nails are quick to find the muscles in my back, on my skin I start feeling the strength with which his nails are embedded and moving in all directions. Occasionally his hands hold my butt, holding me completely close to him.

I gasp and moan against the skin of his neck and I bite his lower lip, pulling slightly each time that I can, like he does with me. With each move forward I do he releases moans and groans, even whispering nonsenses. With every move back he seems to complain, but his face is no longer in pain, his eyebrows are a little more relaxed and he bites his lower lip with ecstasy.

I keep stroking kindly every part of his body, I occasionally kiss his hands and he kisses mine. His skin crashing against mine and the indescribable warmth of his body are a mixture of feelings that it's impossible that I'm lucky to experience.

I lean to occasionally kiss his lips, when he's not biting them, murmuring my name or whispering occasional rudeness, but he doesn't lose that moan of pleasure. With my thumb I'm still rubbing his frenulum, his walls narrows around me and that alternative act brings me to my limit.

"Spens… ah, it feels good…" his moans and his words in my neck make it impossible for me to last for much time. "It feels so good…!".

A shiver runs through my body, my body temperature rises and all my nerve endings come to life. «Damn you, virginity». Each hit of skin pearly with sweat drives me crazy, his breath on my neck makes me grumble, and the mumbled incoherence's force me to never stop. Each of my thoughts automatically becomes an abrupt way to tell Mason everything I feel for him.

"Mason… Mason…" my movements become erratic and deep, Mason doesn't stop moaning and moving beneath me, his grip on my back becomes stronger.

"Do it…" he whispers against my lips.

"Ma-…!" I push my hips a little deeper with each expulsion, one, two, three, four; each comes with a further contraction of my body and a wave of exquisite pleasure.

We drown moans over the other's lips, I collapse on him and his thin arms catch me, we try to catch our breath and a bit of composure, our sense of rationality. When my erection is almost completely gone I force myself to leave him, Mace gives a small jump and crosses his arms over my back, I raise my head to look at him, but he has his closed.

"S-sorry…" Mace opens his eyes and his pupils are still covering most of the color of his eyes. "I didn't want to…".

"I'd be offended if you hadn't done it" the burning sensation doesn't stop, even it seems to increase. I contract the toes to not groan in pain. "But now I need a shower. Could you…?".

I lift him from the bed at the same bridal style and we walk into the bathroom in my room, I leave him to touch the floor and he's the first one to stop in the shower, I stand behind him when the cold water begins to fall on us, the two of us give a small jump while the water temperature rises slowly.

He releases a sudden slight laugh and hugs me, turning on his heels and making my hands to stay in his chest. I kiss the back of his ear and that makes him to stand on tiptoes.

"It's… coming down…".

He stands firmly and I look down, the barely visible white roads running down his thighs, calves and disappearing by the drain mixed with water. He closes his eyes and it's my time to attack again.

"Mace…" I whisper against his neck, I lightly push him against the wall while I kiss a path from his shoulders and down his spine. His hands become fists against the mosaics and his breathing begins to stir.

"Don't stop…" he moans with his face down on the tiles.

I close the faucets for the water to stop running, that account is one of the most expensive he gets per month. I reach his lower back, giving a light bite in one of his round butt cheeks and when he turns his fully erect cock gives me a light slap.

I laugh softly and for a moment I watch what I have in front: the tip and the skin that surrounds his testicles has a pink tone similar to that of some ripe fruit, the short dark pubic hair, the same color as his hair, contrasts perfectly with it. So close I can see how considerably thick it is, how full it is and it even seems to bounce a bit.

"Don't… don't look at it like that…" I swallow hard and look up.

I moisten my lips and force him to sit on the edge of the bathtub, I kneel and take it by the base, I begin to move my hand up and down while I also approach my head.

"Spencer… no… it's not needed…" the way his back arches and the moans in his voice are telling me the opposite. His legs tremble at my sides while I approach more and more.

"I want to… just… enjoy it…".

I caress his right thigh with my free hand, with the other I still masturbate him and keep watching how his hips pushes forward. I look up again and he has his eyes closed, but his expressions are means of full ecstasy, his lower lip has small cuts, the places where he hasn't stopped biting.

"Spens…".

I do it. His cock enters in my mouth and for a reflex he tries to stand up but slips on the floor of the bathtub. I stay still for a second until he's fully seated, and when I make the first move his legs gets close, like a carnivorous plant. I take his knees and make them to split apart so that they're at my sides, which way they're not going to try to destroy my skull again.

It's very… different. In itself I'd never imagined me doing something like this, feeling something warm going in and half out of my mouth, rubbing against my palate and almost at my throat, my tongue playing with him, the moans of pleasure from someone else due to what I do, my own moans to try and do new things for the person I love.

"Am I doing it right?" I ask as I wink and my smile widens. My tongue moves in the frenulum, Mason contracts his toes, he stiffens and continues to seek ways to cling to reality, to what I'm doing with him.

"Don't… stop…".

I retake my work, this time deepening a little more my movements, for that his nails gets embed in my hair slightly, but the moaning doesn't stop to be heard.

His hips move further ahead, seeking for more friction with the wetness of my mouth. I hold him with force to stop producing me to gag, but he moves with a force I didn't know he possess.

"Spens…" he says, his voice is a mix between moans and groans that achieves to turn me on again. "Spens… I'm about… I'm gonna…".

I move faster, his hands hold my cheeks but I move them away, he holds my long locks of hair but I don't stop moving. The incoherence's and a scream with my name in it proceed the moment of his orgasm, his body contracts one, two, three, four, five times.

My mouth gets full of him, the liquid is so much and with such a sweet taste that I don't hesitate to swallow it. I lick the tip a little more and I start to moan louder, Mason squeaks while he moves his hips back until his erection is completely lost, and when he gets out of my mouth I experience a new kind of vacuum that I didn't thought I would ever feel.

I take deep breaths and a smile appears on my lips when I see the blush that usually adorns his cheeks now reaches his shoulders, he also smiles and something new and different shines in his eyes.

"I… uh, I thought I could last a bit longer…" «Great, so the cute blush is for embarrassment».

"That's okay…" I give a kiss to the tip again and his legs get back together in my head.

I laugh softly under my breath, stroking his beautiful thighs and I kiss both sides of his hips, starting going upwards in a path over his abdomen, his stomach, his chest, his collarbone and all the way up to his neck, I give light bites while his hands reattaches to my butt and pulls closer my full erection against his semi-hard cock.

"I love you so much" he says, holding my cheeks and looking at my eyes. "But don't think you're going to kiss me after that, I don't want to know what taste I have".

"Why? It's so sweet that I want some more" I wink and my hand does a light touch to his now semi-hard cock, he blushes and lowers his head.

"You really are unbelievable" he laughs and winks at me.

He opens the water faucets and we again make the leap when the cold water touches us. This time, when it's completely heated, we indeed are dedicated to take a shower, cleaning the body of the other, touching, kissing and caressing areas that are no longer unexplored. At the time I take care to clean his legs I can't help moaning at the contact, and that makes me think that I might have some kind of fixing on them, but I can't help it, they're beautiful.

The only problem is that at no time he let me to kiss him on the lips, because he 'doesn't want to know his taste'.

When we dry the body of the other I can't help but feeling to when I was a toddler and needed someone to help me do it. When I finish with him he gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves the bathroom, his butt cheeks bouncing with every step and I can't help but bite my lip hard.

I stay a little longer in the bathroom, I brush my teeth twice and use mouth rinse twice more. I look at myself in the mirror and there is a slight red line on my shoulder, I give my back to the mirror and now I can see that I have multiple scratches, a few are bleeding. I downplay them and look at the reflection of my face, something seems to have changed in the last couple of hours. I'm not sure how to call this change.

When I step out I see him lying on the bed, half boner up, with his eyes closed and doing circles with his hands over his stomach. I approach to him walking on tiptoes, I stand astride him, he opens his eyes immediately and sits up on his elbows, but I have to admit feeling the other Mason under me awakes my desires for more.

"Wanna try?" I make a circle motion with my hips and he bites his lower lip so hard that blood stains one of his teeth.

"N-no, Spens… I-I'm exhausted…".

I smile and take him by the shoulders, we roll on the mattress and now he's astride me. He simulates a deep motion with his hips and that makes me groan in the act, he chuckles and looks at me without losing his psychotic smile.

I review in my mind what we just did, the fact that we just lost our virginity and that we made love for the first time, I think of this moment in the movies he usually watches in his leisure, and there is always that turns it into something magical: roads with rose petals, dinners at moonlight, hot-air ballooning rides, hundreds of lighted candles, gorgeous clothes in stunning people. What did I do special?

"Mace, are you…?" before I can finish with the question he kisses me on the forehead.

"It was perfect, it's the perfect night" he caresses my cheekbones and his eyes get moisten. "Because I'm with you, I did this with you. I don't need anything else".

I kiss him fondly, slow and gentle pressures against his worn and more swollen lips, I get up and he puts his arms around my head, spreading his lips and kisses all places on my face.

He collapses on his right side, turning over in the mattress and staring out at the window, the view from my room is the best: the tall buildings, the night sky and moonshine almost seem to live in a perfect ecosystem. I move closer and place my arm around him, we both sighing.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" I whisper in his ear and I give it a kiss, he shrugs and sighs. He closes his eyes and smiles.

"You can begin".

I begin a long litany with those powerful words, saying how I realized about it from the very beginning when we split apart in Lima and how I wanted to say them every time that we talk in the phone, or in the computer, but even there it wasn't the way to say them. I feel relaxed because I could finally say them, and they were reciprocated… although he said them first; I feel totally secure when I say them and I know that I'm going to say them for a long, long time… maybe for the rest of our lives.

I yawn and get settled so that my head is over his, my left arm around his waist and I'm resting on the right one. I close my eyes and Mason's hand entwines with mine, he moves a little and he whispers something in his sleep, which is so much better than a 'good night'.

"I love you…" and I go to sleep smiling, because we love each other.


	10. I do

And with this chapter I finish this story, I want to thank all of you who left their reviews encouraging me to continue this, I hope you have been pleased with the end I have given them.

I included two songs, one for my newly married, with slight modifications to the lyrics, and the other one simply for mentioning it.

Songs: Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift (/watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo)

Cameo Lover – Kimbra (/watch?v=elyk9MBY72U)

And I'll certainly keep writing some one-shot, or if you suggest couples of the same Glee I would work with them.

* * *

**I do**

I put an arm over Mason's shoulders, trying to protect him a little more from the cold air that hits the exposed skin of our faces and our entwined hands. Even the thick coats, beanies and scarves aren't enough for both of us to stop shivering.

"This is the perfect time to start snowing"" he says, longing in his voice.

Mason loves snowy days, and he prefers them when he has a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in his hands and we're cuddled on the couch watching a movie.

"That would be awesome, but I wouldn't like freezing to death out here".

His hand takes me tightly around the waist as we continue walking down a crowded Central Park, tickling in areas where the pressure is hardly noticeable. Now I see why Mason likes so much being here, is a place that's blended so perfectly with the city that it almost looks like a completely foreign place to New York.

We continue our usual Saturday walk to the nearby bridges of the lake, from there we can look the public winter concert given at the amphitheaters. As I remember in the repertoire it will be a little of Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi, Bach and Tchaikovsky, then following the usual carols and then we can return to the comfort and warmth of the apartment.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, I take a quick look and it's a text message from Al: _NYADA's killing me! :'( Be brave, Varsity Blues ;)_

I almost forget the lie that Al was telling Mason for almost a year. He never dropped NYADA, in fact he also got some kind of scholarship for the arts, and so far he's the best in his class, like Mason and me in our respective masters.

"Hurry up, they're about to start!".

Mason is the first one to place his hands on the railing and lean against it, watching the spectacle of white and blue lights flashing in the trees surrounding the stage.

The orchestra begins to play such a perfect notes in so complicated melodies that I almost don't feel so bad about being late to Broadway, but our dinner took a little longer than expected, that and the traffic of cars on the streets because to the holidays.

"Can I confess you something?" I say, putting my hands into the pockets of his coat. He move his head to the left to make me space.

"Of course, I always like to hear you" his hands find mine and entwine.

"Before you I never was fascinated of the idea to open my heart for someone, I never stopped to think that maybe, in five years, I would be next to someone, knowing how good it feels to be in love, living in a dream city like this, knowing the world next to my special someone" I kiss his neck slowly, making each sigh worth it. "I love you, Mason, for that and much more. I'm who I am today because of you".

In my chest I can feel that he shrugs and lets out a barely audible snort. I hug hum tight and now the sound becomes a sigh.

"Spencer… I don't know what to say… I never felt so loved by someone until I met you" I bite the inside of my cheeks. "I love you as much as the moon loves to be accompanied by the stars".

I tight my hug to his waist, he arches his back and my hips just collides with his. My nose is placed on his neck and I inhale and exhale quickly, making him laugh and move uncontrollably to try to break free. Finally a moment of seriousness comes to me and I put my lips on his right ear.

"I have a surprise for you" I say, moving my head off his shoulder and reaching into the inner pocket of my coat. «It's time».

"It's not fair, we promised that we were going to exchange gifts until midnight, you promised!".

I snort and feel so suddenly grumpy that I just step harder the floor where I'm up. Mason turns on his heels and crosses his arms. No, I will not take out my bad mood now, I'm just going to say a couple of things.

"I've been in every store you can imagine, looking for those French chocolates that you love, the expensive pair of black boots you wanted, the tickets for _Cats_ you've searched everywhere; I thought to give you all of that and more" I see in his expression that he hadn't realized that I noticed all that. "And I don't know if you were thinking the same to me, so last as my Christmas present I want you to close your eyes".

He raises his right eyebrow and finally closes them, he rocks on the balls of his feet, his hands folded behind his back and he starts humming. The people who are walking by only manage to get me more nervous.

I reach into the inner pocket of my coat, immediately I touch the small black felt box it appears to burn my fingertips. Is it too soon? What if he says no? «Bah, screw it, just do it; the worst thing that can happen is that he refuses, and then you can jump from the cute bridge to prevent the same situation to repeat again».

I take a very deep breath, I pulled out the box of felt and look at it while I kneel, stretching out my hands like an offering to a god.

"Mace, open your eyes" my hands shake as I open the box at the same time he opens his eyes.

He does it so slowly, he smiles to me and it takes him a minute to process the whole scene, not every day someone kneels in front of you holding a silver ring with a huge lapis lazuli inlay in the middle, surrounded by small diamonds. It wasn't so difficult to guess, he always liked this kind of exorbitant and surprising details.

I take a deep breath and I clear my throat, his eyes meet mine and that's when I see the tears that are about to leave as geysers.

"Mason McCarthy, my everything, the love of my life, the only person that I'm willing to love until the universe explodes. I don't want you to give me material things, I don't want to know you spend a dime on me; I don't want any of that, I just want you to accept this ring and with that accepting to marry me".

His expression is priceless, is the most indescribable in the world: it's like a mixture of utter amazement, overflowing joy, the screams coming out of his throat are the cutest I've ever heard, for every second he become breathless and his face blushes a little more per second. He breaks into tears and jumps on me, making me to fall on a bush and land on a pile of stones while he stays astride me.

"Yeah, yes, I DO!" he gives small jumps on my lap and I do my best to keep the composure. "I do, Spencer, I do! I want to marry you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I love you, only you!".

I manage to get up, without moving my arms from his waist and with the eyes of many people around me, speculating about what's happening.

When they see me slip the ring on the ring finger of Mason they begin with those weirds _aww's _and the expressions of sentimental approval, the whistles and comments that we don't know the mess that we just hit. And, as usual, hateful comments also appear, but they're nothing compared to what we're going through.

"It's the best day of my life" he whispers in my neck, holding me tight and making the concert of violins the best background music imaginable.

I look up a little and I see the first snowflakes slowly descending from the sky, falling on his hair and on his eyelashes. I ruffle his hair to take them away, I let my hands on his cheeks and cut the distance between us on the first kiss I give to my fiancé.

"I love you, Spens" he says, leaving his nose on mine.

"I adore you, Mason".

The kiss that follows these confessions is the wettest of all, because he's crying. Mason is crying for complete happiness, the light giggles coming out of him when we move our heads are another proof. But at this point I'm also crying and dropping silly giggles.

Mason has said I do.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

I look at myself in the mirror and groan for the tenth time in all the time that I've been stuck in the small room. «Stupid tie, it just doesn't want to cooperate with me today».

I snort and concentrate again: I cross one end to the other, passing behind and upward, crossing over and… the fabric is entangled in my fingers, like in the first times when dad taught me to knot it up.

I growl and grab the ends for the eleventh time when someone knocks on the door, I turn my head and make sure to have a look of utter hatred.

"Are you busy?" Sugar asks, poking her head and smiling. She closes behind her and walks towards me, pushing my hands from my neck and taking charge of the tie. I don't remember when we became friends.

"I don't understand, I can tie these things without thinking even once".

"Yes, but not every day you're about to marry, and who else but someone so handsome, smart… the hottest guy that I would like to…".

"Yeah, yeah, I get it…" I roll my eyes and give her a look of indifference. It's not the first time someone tries to tell me the excitement that Mason has on them.

Someone knocks on the door when Sugar finally ends up with the tie, Roderick comes in and relieves her in her task of monitoring that I don't have a panic attack, or decided that I will not do this. «What am I saying, I've dreamed of this day since Rachel suggested it in the wedding of Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine».

"So? Did you already decide the combination of last names?" he asks when he sits in a chair beside me, looking at the silver ring around his right ring finger.

I can't believe he earned the affection of Kitty, because she's not the nicest girl you can say, and she always seemed to hate us a little more each day when we were at McKinley. She proved to be a charming girl with an innate bad-ass attitude.

"Yeah" I answer, and thinking about it makes me laugh and feel a heat a lot hotter that the one I have experienced in the last twenty four hours. In fact it's a pretty funny combination. "We're gonna be Porter-McCarthy".

"Porter-McCarthy…" he says, slowly, like if he was savoring every word. "Yeah, I like the sound of that".

I stand up and stagger a bit, Rod places a hand on my shoulder and helps me to keep standing. He takes a tissue and I roll it on my forehead, it's flooded with the drops of sweat that I never knew were there.

"You're pale" he looks at me closely. "Don't tell me you're going to…" I shake my head before he can even finish with what he's thinking about.

"No… it's just…" I begin to draw a few conclusions and I can finally put a name to the reason for my sudden nervousness, awkwardness and slight degree of stress. "Rod… I'm going to marry Mason… I'm going to marry Mason!".

I give a few jumps for joy while he smiles and pats me on the shoulders. Sugar comes back into the room, saying that the time has come. I look at myself in the mirror, I hit my cheeks and lose all over, like I'm used to do before going out to the field and give my best. I'm about to make the winning touchdown.

I walk with rushed step in the wide corridor, Sugar and Rod following my steps, thinking in that calling of Mr. Schuester to do the first performance in the new Finn Hudson Auditorium a couple of weeks ago, moments where Mace was asking me a thousand times to give the official announcement of our future marriage, and hell it was a great surprise to everyone, Alistair included, who was very happy with our decision.

I now start to think that I never knew that Finn guy, but from what little I've heard of Rachel and Kurt, and coach Beiste, he was an amazing guy, a great leader and a great friend who left early.

I arrive to the designated chapel for Mason and me, I'm delighted to see all our friends and family gathered for this special day, especially surprised to see the former members of New Directions and who were in the club before Jane, Madison, Rod, Mace and I joined. Even Dr. James made a space in his busy schedule to be here, along with Alice and Jordan. She's still so unbearable and he's good for nothing.

I shake hands and greet all the guests, I approach the altar and stay still next to father's Beckford side, the priest that Mason's family decided to contract to host the ceremony. He fixes a small bunch of white cards and checks them out quickly; the sermon prior to everything.

Out of nowhere every one of the guests settle into their places and they're silent, then they begin to hum the typical and shameful wedding march, I turn my head when the doors down the hall begin to open… and I see him… standing with his head slightly bowed, smiling and blushing, killing me at a distance of twenty yards with that perfect black tux that matches mine. Mason takes my breath away.

A flashback of my proposal for his hand in marriage comes into my memory. I can still hear the whispers of the passersby as they saw me do such an act of courage, the expressions and muffled sounds of Mason, the hundreds of times he said he accepted to marry me, and happiness that until now is still present in me is indescribable.

Mace comes to the altar, after making a violently slow road, and we stand facing each other. I settle the lapels of his jacket and he straightens my tie.

"Do you have any idea of how lucky I feel that this is happening?" the heat in my cheeks spreads through my body.

"Did I say that Sugar was watching me all day to no spy on you?" he smiles aside.

"I know because I send her… and you sent Madison to do the same".

Father Beckford clears his throat, raising an eyebrow in such a scolding mode that Mace and I stand firmly, our arms hanging limply at our sides, and our expressions harden. He just smiles and shakes his head slightly.

"Very good friends" his voice is so deep that is scares me. "We're all gathered here to celebrate the union of these two kindred spirits who, fighting against all odds that the laws imposed by states and away the insults of some who call themselves faithful servants of our Lord, they have managed to bring their love to its fullest; the marriage. Let's remember that…".

I get lost in all the biblical talk he begins to say. I find it strange to see a deer of God so happy to unite two people whose love are "against nature" and an aberration against all the laws of the Church. I think not all such people are so unbearable.

"But it's enough about that. I guess you prepared your vows, didn't you?" he smiles and now is when I want the Earth to swallow me. «Dammit! I knew I forgot something!». "Spencer, you first".

We turn on our heels and we hold hands, a smirk appears directly in my face when I see Mason returning the gesture, when he blushes and shrugs.

"My beloved Mason McCarthy, my soulmate, my person" «I should write my vows, now I'm sure it will be noted that I'm improvising. But… that's the best, right? These words come straight from my heart». "The first time I entered the choir room with the Invitationals trophy aloft, I said: 'Well, this doesn't seem as bad as I thought. I think I'll survive'. Since that time I couldn't go a day in which I could stop watching you, everything that you did was the most interesting and curious thing ever. The days you greeted me in the hallways seemed to run faster, because I was always waiting for a time when you did it again; when you didn't and instead you talked with the another cheerleaders or anyone else those were reasons why my mood could go down and nobody could bring it afloat. Then I came to a conclusion, the most obvious and cheesy thing in the world. I said to myself: 'dude, it's a fact. You are deeply in love with Mason'" he chuckles, like some of the guests. "Along these five incredible years we've been through many obstacles, from the contemptuous look of many in McKinley to the distance between our schools, our jobs and having to maintain good grades to not look as mediocre at what we do. You had to face the results of my bad decisions that initially seemed well done" my right hand places on his cheek. "And I can't be happier for it, knowing that you never lost that psychotic smile so characteristic of you, the sparkle in your eyes every time I'm around, the way you always seem to be relaxed and at peace when we can be alone; even with our great stumbling when everything was budding on you, you never lost what you now feel about me and what has brought us here" I wipe away a tear that was rolling down his left eye and fight my urge to kiss him. "Each morning, when I open my eyes and I see you sleeping so calm and soothed, I keep asking 'why did he choose me? What I have so special?'. For that reason, and because I love doing it, the first thing I do is hug you tight and whisper in your ear how much I adore you, my infinite love for you and how indescribably happy I am with you. In fact, right now, I can't even think of words that attempt to describe how much I would love the ceremony to get over and you become mine forever and ever".

He laughs, the most adorable laugh worldwide. I see the guests, Roderick raises the thumbs of both hands and smiles. I put my hand down and again I take Mason's, he's shaking while he clumsily tries to make circles on the back of mine.

"Now it's your turn, Mason" says father Beckford.

Mace takes a deep breath and his hands starts shaking a little. I stroke the back of his hands with my thumbs and he calms a bit.

"My dear Spencer Porter, my first, only and one true love" he sighs and lets the air out like a snort. "I know you so well that I know what you just said weren't planned, but that convinced me once again that you are the only one who I want to be with me for the rest of my life" I laugh softly, like all the people in here. "My high school years were the worst, being bothered by many people saying that I dated Madison, listening to endless assumptions about why a guy would be a Cheerio, and I suppose that in some way their assumptions were correct. When Madison and I joined to New Directions we did it because we wanted to be even more popular, I could see the lights with my eyes closed, and I could hear the applause and screams crying my name. After that you joined us for the Invitationals, and I figured you'd be a problematic guy, and that you only entered the club because you have lost a bet or something like that" «not a bet, Sam persuaded me to do so». "I remember the first time you spoke to me was to ask the time, and your stuttering was the loveliest of the universe!" that moment passes by my memory too, and I can't help feeling embarrassed. "Since then we always talked about any trivial thing, even the color of the walls was enough to get us to an entirely different discussion, like that about which one of our superheroes was better than the others, or when we discuss which was the most romantic song that ever existed. I also remember thinking how boring it would be Rachel's party, but all the guys would go" I don't look at Rachel, but I can feel her glare up here. "And who would say it was that boring party to which we both thought to not attend what ended up being the start of everything, the place where our first kiss happened and where I realized that these strange feelings I felt when I was near you were synonymous of the new feelings I had for you" I kiss the backs of his hands and he smiles. "I truly appreciate this event has brought us here, and I wish that this beautiful ceremony is over now" everyone, including father Beckford, laughs.

"In view we all want that this couple is together, let's move on to the rings".

I split our entwined hands, Roderick extends his arm and gives me the gold ring that matches the one that Madison gives to Mason. We turn back and now we only maintain eye contact.

"Spencer, do you take Mason as your lawfully wedded husband?".

"I do" I reply, proud that I'm finally making the best decision of my life. "With this ring, I, Spencer Porter, promise to love you every day and in every moment unconditionally, in health and disease, for richer or poorer, even when conditions are so adverse that they don't seem to have a near end. I will always be there for you, giving you my hand to support and guide you, my shoulder to cry on; I will always be giving yourself all that I'm able to give" I slid the ring on his right ring finger and I hold his hand a second. "Until death split us apart".

"Now, Mason, do you take Spencer as your lawfully wedded husband?" father Beckford says, smiling.

"I do" he blushes so much it almost looks like if he has a fever. "And with this ring, I, Mason McCarthy, promise to always be there for you, always be with you even when everything seems to go down the hill, in good and bad decisions we will always be side by side to face the consequences that may occur; listen, comfort, always have some idea that can guide you, or can guide us, when we lose the way of our happiness are things I'll never stop doing" he slips the ring on my finger and gives me a big smile. "Until death split us apart".

We both sigh and turn our gaze to father Beckford, who's on the verge of tears. He takes a deep breath to try to calm his enthusiasm, if that's what he feels.

"If anyone has any reason why this marriage shouldn't be done, speak now or stay quiet forever".

For a moment I think I'm the only one who gets tense, but the slight vibration also comes from the hands of Mace. I think there's only one person who might have something to say about it, someone for whom surely this shouldn't be happening, or who could think he should be substituting the place of any of us; Alistair.

The room is silent while I turn my head slightly to let Al appears in my field of vision, barely. He's there, sitting in the third row of eight, his face looks so serene and cheerful as always when he's watching something or someone.

In the second row, Rachel, Jane, Kitty and Myron are already wrapped in crying, trying to wipe away the tears that continues flowing unabated. Our parents, behind them, are completely happy, while also bind to all the people who are already in tears while I try not to. Next to them are Mrs. Richards, and her two granddaughters, also soaked in tears.

I can't believe this is happening.

"Alright" father Beckford says, and I can breathe in peace. "Then, by the power vested in me by the state of Ohio" every word of him makes me want to jump with excitement and wanting to kiss Mason before he allows me to do so. "I pronounce you Spencer and Mason Porter-McCarthy".

He stays quiet for a few seconds, the seriousness in his expression made me reconsider once more if he's really happy for having joined us in marriage or if he's just a good actor in terms of gestures.

I'm wrong again, his smile appears again and this time a tear is allowed. A few also slide down my cheeks, but I'm not sure if it is because of joy or frustration.

"You can kiss…".

Yes, I interrupt him just because Mason was ready to do so; he was ready to be the one who would make the first kiss of this great step we're taking, but I could frustrate his intention.

The kiss is slow, rhythmic, full of all those things that anyone can imagine that happens when you are kissing the love of your life. The cheers, shouts and applause are quick to follow our kiss, and when we move apart they ask for more. I want more, but these small pressures and movements of our lips are enough to take my breath away… as always when I have Mason so nearby.

I slide my hands down Mason's back and I see that everybody stands up, they start screaming louder and with joy. I could stay like this, with him in my arms, from dawn to dusk, every one of the days to come. But… I just do it!

"I love you, Spencer Porter-McCarthy" he places his head on my shoulder and his arms slide up to my neck. The biggest smile I have outlined so far appears on my face and I kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you, Mason Porter-McCarthy" I kiss him on the neck and his nose rubs with my skin, his breathing calms me down and listen him whispering how much he loves me is enough for me to close my eyes and realize that I'm not dreaming.

* * *

When I open my eyes Mason and I are standing in the middle of the dance floor, but now indeed we're moving to the beat of the loud music. My steps have become more fluid and light, I no longer need to think so many times one movement to try to get it right. I'll never stop thanking Al that he hasn't left NYADA and has supported me for such an important day.

"Alright, everyone" Kurt says, interrupting the song. He's the organizer of the party and the entire wedding, I'm sure that without him everything would have been an epic fail. "A little bird told me that a person in this room has set a performance for a very unique person, and that if he couldn't put it out of his chest he would explode. So, ladies and gentlemen, I present you Spencer Porter!".

Mason is forced to let go of my hand and watch me as I go on stage, he made me promise a thousand times that I wasn't going to be away from him. Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn are behind me on the stage, here I can see someone giving him a chair and when he sits he begins to jump there.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for being part of this wonderful day, and for joining Mason and me in this new life we're about to begin" I won the applause of them all. "And, Mace, I know we said we wouldn't do this" he purses his lips and raises his eyebrows in the way that only he has developed. "But I just can't help it, this song describes in some way all of what we've been through, everything that has happened to me since I met you. It's also one of your favorites, so I hope you sing with me".

The chords of the skillful hands of Roderick on a guitar and the harmonizing of the girls behind me make everyone to gather together in the dance floor, while Mason stays stunned and sitting in his place, his hands covering his mouth and at the edge of crying. I clear my throat and begin to sway behind the microphone, without looking away for a single millisecond of his eyes.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and the lovely way you smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

When I see Sugar giving him a microphone he bows his head and takes it, he gets up and starts walking to the stage with that big smile on his face. Now I know he was quite sure that I would go with this change of plans, now he knows me as well as I do to him. He clears his throat and gets stuck in the middle of the dance floor, his voice doesn't take long on accompanying mine.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is that I love you, babe_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

I stop singing for Mason to take over the following lines, his favorites of the entire song.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

We both left the microphones in their bases, I stretch my hand and he quickly entwines his with mine. We walk down to the dance floor and join the slow dance harmonized by the voices of all the girls, I can even listen Rod at times. But Sugar's voice is the one that can be heard more clearly, like if the other girls really all have decided to give her a chance on her singing.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you…_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

"I thought Sugar couldn't hold a note, or follow the rhythm of a song" I say, tucking my head so now I can rest it on his shoulder.

"Since the wedding of Brittany and Santana she was saying she had improved, I told them all to give her a chance and she really had a great improvement" he smiles and closes his eyes, like I do. "And I'm glad that was the second best decision I've made in recent months".

"Which was the first?" he smiles proudly and kisses me on the nose.

"Have said 'I do' six months ago in Central Park" I sigh and his hands holds me tighter. "Because neither in my wildest dreams I thought that this day could be a reality".

_All I know is they said "I do"_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All they know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All they know is a new found grace_

_All their days they'll know their faces_

_All they know since yesterday is everything has changed_

The song ends with the melodious voice of Sugar. I kiss Mace and the shouts of all the guests takes away a bit of romance of the time, but not hear their voices occasionally would make me still think I'm surrounded by the best dream I've had in my entire life.

I can't help the urge to have the thin and luscious lips of Mason crashing against mine, moving so slow and so mesmerizing that I could fall asleep right now, the calm feeling I have when I'm in his company is unmatched.

Sugar takes the stage and begins with an animated version of _Cameo Lover_, another of those guilty pleasure likes that I have for many songs. Everyone accompanies her totally unexpected new voice, everyone makes choirs and dance to the music.

Mason takes my hand and we move between the dancing couples that now have overpopulate the dance floor, we move along one of the wide corridors of the huge ballroom that my parents decided to fend for ourselves.

In the middle of the hallway he opens one of the windows and the icy breeze is a total refreshing for the sultry heat and sweaty feeling all over my body to be among so many people. We walk out the small balcony and Mason soon places my hands on his waist while his takes place on my shoulders. He smiles in an indescribable manner that neither I realize when we start moving in circles.

"Now you know me very well, right? My favorite songs, movies, what I like for dinner and breakfast, what sometimes I don't like about you, all of that?" he smiles and I nod my head in response. "So tell me, my love, which is my biggest fear? And no, bugs aren't".

It seems that the fireflies decided to say the contrary, since lots of them begin to buzz around us, flashing on their path and providing a fascinating show for me, Mason should be scared as hell. I clear my throat and I don't need to think about that question twice.

"It's the simplest thing that you ever asked me" he raises an eyebrow while we keep moving. "Your biggest fear is that I leave early, you're afraid of me to die".

He freezes and becomes rigid, his jaw trembles by the pressure exerted on it. I stroke his cheek with the back of my right hand and the sigh leaving him looks more like a snort.

"You're afraid that an accident, a fall, a heart attack, some of that kind of stuff sweeps away the happiness that now surrounds our lives" his face hardens but he doesn't stop looking at my eyes. I'm not lying. "What you want for us is that we leave the world at the same time, perhaps in the same car accident, or huddled in our room while the sheet of old age and death settles over us".

A small tear rolls down his left cheek and he lowers his gaze, I put my index finger under his chin and make him to look my eyes again. A tiny smile tightens the corners of his lips.

"You truly know me…" he wipes away the tears falling from his right eye.

"It's my job, because you never cease to meet a person no matter how sure you are of what they will do or how they will react there's always gonna be some variation".

Over us falls a cloud of a strange feeling, it's like if at the same time I want to continue dancing with Mace, but I also want the conversation ends and get back to the party being given for us.

"I know it's something stupid, and I don't want to think about that sort of thing, not now…" his voice breaks more and more.

"It's not something stupid, Mace, but you have nothing to fear… my love" the expression is totally new to me, I never said it before, and specially to a person. "Because our future is prosperous, and the only thing we have to worry is what will happen in the next couple of minutes of each of our days. That's the future we have to keep in mind".

The scent of flowers that opens at night light starts to get stronger. Our bodies are so close that we almost seems to occupy the same place in space, I don't want to be away from him, not after tackling a subject like this.

"Imagine that we could see our future, the end of our existence, it would be like seeing only the end of a movie: what sense does it have to see what happens before if you know what will happen in the end?" his hands hold me tightly by the shoulders. "You don't have to worry about anything now, I'm with you and you're with me, here and forever. We just have to think about it, otherwise will find a solution".

His head hits my chest, he stands on his toes and his arms surround my neck. That seems to slacken a bit the environment, because his breathing encompasses a bit and he even hums.

"I love and adore you, Spens" he responds giving me a light kiss on the collarbone.

"I love and adore you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow, Mace…" he chuckles and sighs.

Mason is anything that can make me happy from now on, he's the light that shines in the darkness of my existence, he's the person who will always be there to listen even the stupidest of my ideas, he's who will extend his hand to support me at all times, he's in whom I deposit all my trust, affection, desires, hopes and dreams I never thought I could give to another human being. He's my complement, my other half, the person I'm destined to spend all necessary eternities until I have enough.

Mason has made me change for good, and I think there's only one word that can define him…

Mason is… perfect… yeah, that; Mason is perfect for me.

"You are perfect for me, too" he says, and then he kisses me, so slowly that I can get used to an eternity like this. With him, with my Mason.

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
